vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nefere/Untranslated songs lists
I was looking through Vocaloid Lyrics Wikia and I find out that it's somehow difficult to find songs of one language that are still untranslated. There's neat category system here but Wikia search doesn't allow to find pages by categories. Keeping pages of untranslated songs (like this one with Korean songs) may be tiring, and putting pages to categories was made to make things easier. So I had worked two days and finally wrote a 'working' JavaScript code to easily get untranslated songs and help translators (or curious people) to find them. Song lists retrieving How to After few weeks I wrote and put online version of list generator. It works on the same data as my other project, The list of VL Wikia songs. So far it generates only the list below with Wikia formatting, but I would like to improve it. Early "offline" pages are to download here: # first version here, # updated version here. They have instructions inside how to use them. My works are heavily based on categories system on the Wikia, so any false information is most propably made by incorrect or lack of categories (I might mess up too). Untranslated Songs Lists Below are lists I made for untranslated songs (last update - . . ) grouped by language and producer name. Songs listed as works of "unknown producer" on the end of language lists don't have a category in Category:Producer Song Lists. Multilingual songs are listed with other languages used in their lyrics. To watch a history of the post click here. I've moved Japanese list to another page because I couldn't load a edit panel anymore since the lists are longer and longer. Acehnese original songs (1 song) # Unknown Producer ## Mumang - Hatsune Miku (with Indonesian) Cantonese original songs (6 songs) # Wing Yi ## 今生如夢 (Gam1 Sang1 Jyu4 Mung6) - Luo Tianyi ## 相見歡 (Soeng1 Gin3 Fun1) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # Yu Jianliu ## 曼陀罗的夏天 (Màntuóluó de Xiàtiān) - GUMI, Luo Tianyi (with Chinese) ## 罪乐园 (Zuì Lèyuán) - KAITO, Luo Tianyi (with Chinese) # Unknown Producer ## 冬夜 (Dung1 Je6) - Hatsune Miku ## 時扣 (Si4 Kau3) - Hatsune Miku Catalan original songs (1 song) # Nil Prosciutto ## Te l'imagines? - MAIKA Chinese original songs (1408 songs) # 1-Zero ## Star Ocean - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## YEARS - Luo Tianyi # 8-Octave ## 恋爱公式 (Liàn'ài Gōngshì) - Luo Tianyi ## 禁断迷宫 (Jìnduàn Mígōng) - Luo Tianyi ## 粉蝶 (Fěndié) - Luo Tianyi # A Liang Liang ## 二人三角 (Èr Rén Sānjiǎo) - Luo Tianyi ## 亲爱的 (Qīn'ài de) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 依存症 (Yīcúnzhèng) - Luo Tianyi ## 春风来 (Chūnfēng Lái) - Luo Tianyi ## 白夜梦 (Báiyè Mèng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 绝体绝命 (Jué Tǐ Jué Mìng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Longya # A Shu ## 两人的画像 (Liǎng Rén de Huàxiàng) - Luo Tianyi ## 再次拨动的琴弦 (Zàicì Bō Dòng de Qín Xián) - Luo Tianyi ## 少年 (Shàonián) - Luo Tianyi # A You OVO ## 糖果冬日 (Tángguǒ Dōngrì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 花海星辰 (Huā Hǎi Xīngchén) - Xingchen # ACK★ ## 令人窒息的地球上空 (Lìng Rén Zhìxí de Dìqiú Shàngkōng) - Luo Tianyi ## 向着黑暗的深处 (Xiàngzhe Hēi'àn de Shēn Chù) - Hatsune Miku, Yuezheng Ling ## 塔中灰姑娘 (Tǎ Zhōng Huī Gūniáng) - Xin Hua ## 星空与乌托邦 (Xīngkōng Yǔ Wūtuōbāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 溺死、于这幸福的泡沫之中。 (Nìsǐ, Yú Zhè Xìngfú de Pàomò zhī Zhōng.) - YANHE ## 莫比乌斯的最终 (Mò Bǐ Wū Sī de Zuìzhōng) - Yuezheng Ling # ANK ## Travel - YANHE ## 夏末恋爱 (Xià Mò Liàn'ài) - Xingchen ## 学霸必胜咒语 (Xuébà Bìshèng Zhòuyǔ) - Xingchen ## 新年的问候 (Xīnnián de Wènhòu) - Hatsune Miku ## 晴空信号 (Seikuu Shingou) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) # Adam K ## 一百个十年 (Yībǎi Gè Shí Nián) - YANHE ## 冒失少女的日常 (Màoshī Shàonǚ de Rìcháng) - Luo Tianyi ## 异物簿 守墓人 (Yìwù Bù Shǒu Mù Rén) - Xingchen ## 异物簿 罪犯侦探 (Yìwù Bù Zuìfàn Zhēntàn) - Yuezheng Ling # Aeo ## 神一样的好孩子 (Shén Yīyàng de Hǎo Háizi) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 青涩世界人类 (Qīng Sè Shìjiè Rénlèi) - Luo Tianyi ## 魔女！锦鲤？POST！ (Mónǚ! Jǐnlǐ? POST!) - Luo Tianyi # AkoR ## Rainy lover - Luo Tianyi ## ~星轨~ (~Xīng Guǐ~) - Luo Tianyi ## 初空的祈愿 (Chū Kōng de Qí Yuàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 虚假世界 (Xūjiǎ Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi # Alex ## Glowing Snow - GUMI, Yuezheng Ling # Apoto5 ## 中文房间 (Zhōngwén Fángjiān) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 他的山茶 (Tā de Shānchá) - YANHE ## 囚龙 (Qiú Lóng) - YANHE ## 岔路 (Chàlù) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 有丝分裂 (Yǒusīfēnliè) - YANHE ## 看板的日常 (Kànbǎn de Rìcháng) - Luo Tianyi ## 被扣在海关是一种怎样的体验 (Bèi Kòu Zài Hǎiguān Shì Yī Zhǒng Zěnyàng de Tǐyàn) - Xingchen, YANHE # Ayan ## 出格 (Chūgé) - Luo Tianyi ## 小孩 (Xiǎohái) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 无用书生 (Wúyòng Shūshēng) - YANHE ## 老七和阿云 (Lǎo Qī Hé Ā Yún) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # AyanLee ## Colosseum - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 离别回忆 (Líbié Huíyì) - Luo Tianyi ## 秋月泪 (Qiūyuè Lèi) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨下了 (Yǔ Xiàle) - Luo Tianyi ## 失序重叠 (Shīxù Chóngdié) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 帷幕 (Wéimù) - Luo Tianyi ## 忆海溺死 (Yì Hǎi Nìsǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 特殊世界 (Tèshū Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi ## 舞于空镜 (Wǔ Yú Kōng Jìng) - Luo Tianyi # Wugui ## 失序重叠 (Shīxù Chóngdié) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 帷幕 (Wéimù) - Luo Tianyi ## 忆海溺死 (Yì Hǎi Nìsǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 特殊世界 (Tèshū Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi ## 舞于空镜 (Wǔ Yú Kōng Jìng) - Luo Tianyi ## 一梦千朝 (Yí Mèng Qiān Cháo) - Luo Tianyi ## 上言长相思 (Shàng Yán Cháng Xiàng Sī) - Yuezheng Longya ## 两小无猜 (Liǎngxiǎowúcāi) - Luo Tianyi ## 乖乖喵喵汪~ (Guāiguāi Miāomiāo Wāng~) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 八辈子 (Bā Bèizi) - Luo Tianyi ## 凶厄启示录 (Xiōng È Qǐshìlù) - Yuezheng Ling ## 呓语红尘 (Yìyǔ Hóngchén) - Luo Tianyi ## 大荒寻梦录 (Dàhuāng Xún Mèng Lù) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 天行健 (Tiān Xíng Jiàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 山海默示录 (Shānhǎi Mò Shì Lù) - Luo Tianyi ## 巫毒娃娃 (Voodoo Wáwá) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 弯弯 (Wānwān) - YANHE ## 彼岸的地狱公寓 (Bǐ'àn de Dìyù Gōngyù) - Yuezheng Ling ## 彼方 (Bǐfāng) - Xingchen ## 恋爱算个DIO! (Liàn'ài Suàn Gè DIO!) - Xingchen ## 战意 (Zhàn Yì) - Luo Tianyi ## 时光船 (Shíguāng Chuán) - Hatsune Miku ## 星之遗物 (Xīng zhī Yíwù) - Xingchen ## 标准普通话甲 (Biāozhǔn Pǔtōnghuà Jiǎ) - Luo Tianyi ## 欲望陷阱 (Yùwàng Xiànjǐng) - Luo Tianyi ## 现在你会在哪里 (Xiànzài Nǐ Huì Zài Nǎlǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 瘾 (Yǐn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 神女别 (Shénnǚ Bié) - Luo Tianyi ## 绝对孤独少女 (Juéduì Gūdú Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 谈不成恋爱的我决定回家去种田 (Tán Bùchéng Liàn'ài de Wǒ Juédìng Huí Jiā Qù Zhòngtián) - Yuezheng Longya ## 迷失乐园 (Míshī Lèyuán) - Yuezheng Longya ## 逆浪千秋 (Nì Làng Qiānqiū) - YANHE ## 那年冬天-记忆犹在的世界 (Nà Nián Dōngtiān-Jìyì Yóu Zài de Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi ## 骚红娘 (Sāo Hóngniáng) - Yuezheng Ling # Ayang AyOuNg ## 侠客客 (Xiákè Kè) - Yuezheng Ling ## 社会之敌 (Shèhuì zhī Dí) - Yuezheng Ling # Ayuan Adam ## 一条狗的圣诞节 (Yītiáo Gǒu de Shèngdànjié) - Xin Hua ## 吃货过大年 (Chī Huò Guo Dà Nián) - Luo Tianyi ## 如意书 (Rúyì Shū) - Yuezheng Ling ## 琴铮铮 (Qín Zhēngzhēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 画红裳 (Huà Hóng Shang) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 赏花诗 (Shǎnghuā Shī) - Yuezheng Ling ## 醉佳人 (Zuì Jiārén) - Luo Tianyi ## 點妝謠 (Diǎn Zhuāng Yáo) - Luo Tianyi # BTM ## From Me to You - Xin Hua ## 怎麼辦 (Zěnme Bàn) - Xin Hua ## 自我安慰 (Zìwǒ Ānwèi) - Xin Hua ## 踮起腳尖 (Diǎn Qǐ Jiǎojiān) - Xin Hua # BadTozZ ## 妄想不到的恋曲 (Wàngxiǎng Bù Dào de Liàn Qū) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 惜春去 (Xīchūn Qù) - Luo Tianyi # Bifang Ren ou ## 千年少女二人 (Qiānnián Shàonǚ Èr Rén) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # BigSi7E ## Hi,我就在这里 (Hi, Wǒ Jiù Zài Zhèlǐ) - Hatsune Miku ## 绝地岛快递员日记 (Juédì Dǎo Kuàidì Yuán Rìjì) - Luo Tianyi ## 荷绿 (Hé Lǜ) - Luo Tianyi # Bing qi bu ## 蘇維埃之魂 (Sūwéiāi Zhī Hún) - Luo Tianyi # Black Shock Box ## Ending World - YANHE # Boen Zine ## Remember Not - Luo Tianyi ## 失衡交易 (Shīhéng Jiāoyì) - Luo Tianyi # CO-P ## 10p.m. - Yuezheng Longya ## Dance Night - Luo Tianyi ## Hello&bye,days - Luo Tianyi ## 世末歌者 (Shì Mò Gē Zhě) - Hatsune Miku, Yuezheng Ling (with Japanese) ## 为了你唱下去 (Wèile Nǐ Chàng Xiàqù) - Luo Tianyi ## 回音 (Huíyīn) - Luo Tianyi ## 御剑红尘 (Yù Jiàn Hóngchén) - Luo Tianyi ## 灼之花 (Zhuó zhī Huā) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 霜雪千年 (Shuāngxuě Qiānnián) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # CUBE^3 ## 引战者手册 (Yǐn Zhàn Zhě Shǒucè) - Luo Tianyi ## 雾都孤姬 (Wù Dū Gū Jī) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling # ChachaP ## Come on power star - Luo Tianyi ## 初见 (Chū Jiàn) - Luo Tianyi # Chamber Cheng ## 汇梦宴 (Huì Mèng Yàn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 缺氧 (Quē Yǎng) - Luo Tianyi # Cheetahgirl-P ## 上海エレクトロ (Shanghai Electro) - Camui Gackpo, GUMI # Chen Que ## 如梦满庭芳 (Rúmèng Mǎn Tíng Fāng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 春从天上来 (Chūn Cóng Tiān Shànglái) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 雨满武陵春 (Yǔ Mǎn Wǔlíng Chūn) - Luo Tianyi # Chunbai ## POLITICAL不正确 (Political Bù Zhèngquè) - Xin Hua, YANHE ## 不完整的剧情 (Bù Wánzhěng de Jùqíng) - Xingchen ## 中华粘土娘 (Zhōnghuá Niántǔ Niáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 中华纯白娘 (Zhōnghuá Chúnbái Niang) - Xingchen ## 中华铄金娘 (Zhōnghuá Shuòjīn Niáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 人造情感 (Rénzào Qínggǎn) - Xin Hua ## 光 (Guāng) - Xin Hua ## 华心彩 (Huá Xīn Cǎi) - Xin Hua ## 唱给雅音宫羽·终 (Chàng gěi Yǎyīn Gōngyǔ Zhōng) - Luo Tianyi ## 唱给雅音宮羽Ⅱ (Chàng gěi Yǎyīn Gōngyǔ Ⅱ) - Luo Tianyi ## 夏之歌 (Xià zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 心弦的频率 (Xīnxián de Pínlǜ) - Luo Tianyi ## 恋色旋律~有你的幸福 (Liàn Sè Xuánlǜ ~ Yǒu Nǐ de Xìngfú) - Hatsune Miku, KAITO, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, MEIKO, Megurine Luka, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling (with Japanese) ## 我好想问你 (Wǒ Hǎo Xiǎng Wèn Nǐ) - Xin Hua ## 我有一句“想你” (Wǒ Yǒu Yījù “Xiǎng Nǐ”) - Luo Tianyi ## 我的巧心结 (Wǒ de Qiǎo Xīnjié) - Luo Tianyi ## 抄袭Paranoia (Chāoxí Paranoia) - Xin Hua ## 无垠奇迹 (Wúyín Qíjī) - Xin Hua ## 未来的低音 (Wèilái de Dīyīn) - Hatsune Miku ## 海市蜃楼 (Hǎishìshènlóu) - Hatsune Miku ## 海棠仙 (Hǎitáng Xiān) - Xingchen ## 火柴与小女孩 (Huǒchái Yǔ Xiǎo Nǚhái) - Luo Tianyi ## 白石溪 (Báishí Xī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 笠泽之畔 (Lì Zé zhī Pàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 緋焰悲空 (Fēi Yàn Bēi Kōng) - Xin Hua ## 要优雅 (Yào Yōuyǎ) - Luo Tianyi ## 轻闲 (Qīngxián) - Yuezheng Longya ## 音符成诗 (Yīnfú Chéng Shī) - Xin Hua ## 阳山绝 (Yángshān Jué) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Litterzy ## 阳山绝 (Yángshān Jué) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## Weak Justice - YANHE ## 书生 (Shūshēng) - Yuezheng Longya ## 你咋不上天 (Nǐ Zǎ Bù Shàngtiān) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 刀剑春秋 (Dāojiàn Chūnqiū) - YANHE ## 刺客列传 (Cìkè Lièzhuàn) - YANHE ## 勿忘草 (Wùwàngcǎo) - Luo Tianyi ## 化物之簪 (Huàwù Zhī Zān) - YANHE ## 夜开荼蘼 (Yè Kāi Tú Mí) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 夭娘 (Yāo Niáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 少女的爱是心照不宣 (Shàonǚ de Ài Shì Xīnzhàobùxuān) - Xin Hua ## 时盘上的神偷 (Shípán Shàng de Shéntōu) - Yuezheng Ling ## 梦关山 (Mèng Guānshān) - Xin Hua ## 致远方的姑娘 (Zhìyuǎn Fāng de Gūniang) - YANHE # Ci Dai Jun ## Stay Sober - Xingchen ## Sweet Scare - Xingchen # Cokoon ## Binary Life - Luo Tianyi ## 天空的味道 (Tiān Kōng de Wèi Dào) - Luo Tianyi ## 蔓延 (Mányán) - Luo Tianyi # Cui Hui ## 弃优雅 又何妨 (Qì Yōuyǎ Yòu Héfáng) - Yuezheng Longya ## 折断的感伤 (Zhéduàn de Gǎnshāng) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 青州寒 (Qīngzhōu Hán) - Yuezheng Longya # DECO*27 ## 妄想感傷代償連盟 (Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) # DELA ## 一重加害 (Yīzhòng Jiāhài) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 三重爱恋 (Sānchóng Àiliàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 九重现实 (Jiǔchóng Xiànshí) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 二重变革 (Èrchóng Biàngé) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 五重空洞 (Wǔchóng Kōngdòng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 八重回归 (Bāchóng Huíguī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 冷光 (Lěngguāng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 十日谈 (Shí Tì Tán) - Luo Tianyi ## 单翼飞翔 (Dān Yì Fēixiáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 四重罪孽 (Sìchóng Zuìniè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 女王 (Nǚwáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 小丑 (Xiǎochǒu) - Luo Tianyi ## 布娃娃Cryptolalia (Bùwáwá Cryptolalia) - Luo Tianyi ## 时间之门 (Shíjiān zhī Mén) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 明天 (Míngtiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 永昼 (Yǒng Zhòu) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 泠重乞愿 (Líng Zhòng Qǐ Yuàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 火吻 (Huǒ Wěn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 生 (Shēng) - GUMI, Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling (with English and Japanese) ## 窄门 (Zhǎi Mén) - Luo Tianyi ## 被祝福的旅程 (Bèi Zhùfú de Lǚchéng) - Luo Tianyi ## 要不要长大 (Yào Bùyào Zhǎng Dà) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 轮盘 (Lún Pán) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 风筝告别的前夜 (Fēngzhēng Gàobié de Qiányè) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 饕餮 (Tāotiè) - Luo Tianyi ## 驭风少年 (Yù Fēng Shàonián) - Luo Tianyi ## 七重痼病 (Qīchóng Gù Bìng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 六重不忠 (Liùchóng Bù Zhōng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling # Sovietsy ## 七重痼病 (Qīchóng Gù Bìng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 六重不忠 (Liùchóng Bù Zhōng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## Cancer/Sovietsy - Xingchen ## 亡灵旅行 (Wánglíng Lǚxíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 失乐园 (Shī Lèyuán) - YANHE ## 自攻自受 (Zì Gōng Zì Shòu) - YANHE ## 那些我无法原谅的事 (Nàxiē Wǒ Wúfǎ Yuánliàng de Shì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 零重祈愿 (Líng Zhòng Qí Yuàn) - Yuezheng Ling # Da Bu Liu ## 无名火 (Wúmíng Huǒ) - Luo Tianyi ## 足印 (Zúyìn) - Luo Tianyi # Dav ## 十六歲的女孩不懂大人世界的暴力 (Shíliù Suì de Nǚhái Bù Dǒng Dàrén Shìjiè de Bàolì) - Xin Hua ## 口嫌体正直 (Kǒu Xián Tǐ Zhèngzhí) - Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 巴冷公主 (Bā Lěng Gōngzhǔ) - Xin Hua ## 東田曉雨 (Dōngtián Xiǎo Yǔ) - Xin Hua ## 謝謝指教 (Xièxiè Zhǐjiào) - Xin Hua ## 造神 (Zào Shén) - Xin Hua ## 鳳凰 (Fènghuáng) - Xin Hua ## 黑 (Hēi) - Xin Hua # Ddickky ## 守护之翼 (Shǒuhù zhī Yì) - Luo Tianyi ## 染殇 (Rǎn Shāng) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi ## 逐梦之翼 (Zhú Mèng zhī Yì) - Luo Tianyi # Demon ## 下一个梦 (Xià Yīgè Mèng) - Luo Tianyi ## 与你相遇奇迹 (Yǔ Nǐ Xiāngyù Qíjī) - Hatsune Miku ## 别放弃治疗了嘛 (Bié Fàngqì Zhìliáole Ma) - Xin Hua ## 夜晚的迪斯科 (Yèwǎn de Disco) - Xin Hua ## 星辰色 (Xīngchén Sè) - YANHE ## 爱·热力 (Ài Rèlì) - Yuezheng Longya ## 爱·糜烂 (Ài Mílàn) - Xin Hua # Dongdian-P ## 城色 (Chéng Sè) - Xin Hua ## 旅绘 (Lǚ Huì) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 记忆回收 (Jìyì Huíshōu) - YOHIOloid, Yuezheng Ling # Dr. Yun ## Blind - Yuecheng ## Key To Next - Yuecheng # DrCold ## 时空旅人 (Shíkōng Lǚrén) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 银河彼岸 (Yínhé Bǐ'àn) - Luo Tianyi # Duo La A Meng Shu ## 江南纸伞 (Jiāngnán Zhǐ Sǎn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 聊斋先生 (Liáozhāi Xiānshēng) - Hatsune Miku, Yuezheng Longya # Eatybanter ## Salomé - Yuezheng Ling ## 不要相信 (Bùyào Xiāngxìn) - Luo Tianyi ## 世界王者 (Shìjiè Wángzhě) - YANHE ## 停止了爱 (Tíngzhǐle Ài) - Yuezheng Ling ## 午夜祈愿 (Wǔyè Qí Yuàn) - Xin Hua ## 困于牢笼 (Kùn Yú Láolóng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 失聪者 (Shīcōng Zhě) - Yuezheng Ling ## 故事本 (Gùshì Běn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 无脑 (Wúnǎo) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 最后的罪恶之花 (Zuìhòu de Zuì'è zhī Huā) - YANHE ## 生命线终止 (Shēngmìngxiàn Zhōngzhǐ) - Xin Hua ## 花香与伤痕 (Huāxiāng Yǔ Shānghén) - OLIVER, Xingchen ## 零 (Líng) - Luo Tianyi # Ediq ## 新碧海潮生曲 (Xīn Bìhǎi Cháo Shēng Qū) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 爬山虎和青苔 (Páshānhǔ hé Qīngtái) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 少年城 (Shàonián Chéng) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya # Ximen Zhen ## 少年城 (Shàonián Chéng) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 电音妖怪 (Diàn Yīn Yāoguài) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 页角情书 (Yè Jiǎo Qíngshū) - Xin Hua # Elekitel ## Sharing The World - Hatsune Miku (with English, Japanese and Spanish) # Eurico ## 剑雪清寒 (Jiàn Xuě Qīnghán) - Xingchen # Fei Yan ## 琴心剑胆 (Qín Xīn Jiàn Dǎn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 留亭散漫 (Liú Tíng Sànmàn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Feng Shou ## 星尘纪行 (Xīngchén Jìxíng) - Xingchen ## 洛神赋 (Luòshén Fù) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 韶华未既 (Sháohuá Wèi Jì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Fran ## Marionette/Fran - Yuezheng Ling ## 双 (Shuāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 异物簿 夜行者 (Yìwù Bù Yèxíng Zhě) - YANHE ## 挚 (Zhì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 洞穴假象 (Dòngxué Jiǎxiàng) - Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 浮士德 (Faust) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling # G.K. ## Glitcher - Luo Tianyi ## MiRage - Luo Tianyi ## Starting Line - Luo Tianyi # Gangtie Xintu ## 世界公敌 (Shìjiè Gōngdí) - Luo Tianyi ## 便利正义 (Biànlì Zhèngyì) - Luo Tianyi ## 她的城 (Tā de Chéng) - Luo Tianyi ## 渐行渐远 (Jiàn Xíng Jiàn Yuǎn) - Luo Tianyi # Ganran zhe Bianhao Series ## 安娜的橱窗 (Ānnà de Chúchuāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 就餐请祷告 (Jiùcān Qǐng Dǎogào) - YANHE ## 幽灵船 (Yōulíng Chuán) - YANHE ## 撒旦的暗号 (Satan de Ànhào) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Longya ## 虚拟心脏 (Xūnǐ Xīnzàng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 逃亡者迷宫 (Táowángzhě Mígōng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # Zhe Xiaosheng zoki ## 安娜的橱窗 (Ānnà de Chúchuāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 就餐请祷告 (Jiùcān Qǐng Dǎogào) - YANHE ## 幽灵船 (Yōulíng Chuán) - YANHE ## 撒旦的暗号 (Satan de Ànhào) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Longya ## 虚拟心脏 (Xūnǐ Xīnzàng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 逃亡者迷宫 (Táowángzhě Mígōng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 不羡明月知 (Bù Xiàn Míngyuè Zhī) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 反杀行动 (Fǎn Shā Xíngdòng) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## 叶公好龙 (Yègōnghàolóng) - Yuezheng Longya ## 听一只妖讲神的过去 (Tīng Yī Zhǐ Yāo Jiǎng Shén de Guòqù) - Yuezheng Ling ## 对酌 (Duìzhuó) - YANHE ## 小僵尸 (Xiǎo Jiāngshī) - YANHE ## 序之末章 (Xù zhī Mò Zhāng) - Xin Hua ## 无灯夜 (Wú Dēng Yè) - Xin Hua ## 破晓曙光 (Pòxiǎo Shǔguāng) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 祈望录 (Qíwàng Lù) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 红灯夜遊 (Hóng Dēng Yè Yóu) - Xingchen ## 蝼蚁之行 (Lóuyǐ zhī Xíng) - Xin Hua ## 逢君当歌 (Féng Jūn Dāng Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 遗忘的记忆碎片中 (Yíwàng de Jìyì Suìpiàn Zhōng) - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 霖雨惊梦 (Línyǔ Jīng Mèng) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 风嫁 (Fēng Jià) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling (with Japanese) # GhostFinal ## Be Your Own Hero - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 仙境般的回忆 (Xiānjìng Bān de Huíyì) - Luo Tianyi ## 凉风 (Liáng Fēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 梦想世界 (Mèngxiǎng Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi ## 纸飞机 (Zhǐ Fēijī) - Luo Tianyi ## Foxy - GUMI, Luo Tianyi # Qianyimohua-P ## Foxy - GUMI, Luo Tianyi ## BiliBili☆Boom - Luo Tianyi ## Boys&Friends - Luo Tianyi ## CHINESE DIVA - Luo Tianyi ## F@cking Life - Luo Tianyi ## Hardworking Bitch - GUMI, Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling (with English) ## 乡村DISCO (Xiāngcūn DISCO) - Luo Tianyi ## 卞夫人 (Biàn Fūrén) - Xingchen ## 孙夫人 (Sūn Fūrén) - YANHE ## 心里有鬼 (Xīn Li Yǒu Guǐ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Longya ## 愛神love song (Ài Shén love song) - Luo Tianyi ## 我还在 (Wǒ Hái Zài) - Luo Tianyi ## 欠我一炮 (Qiàn wǒ Yī Páo) - Luo Tianyi ## 永不停止的歌声 (Yǒng Bù Tíngzhǐ de Gēshēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 甄姬 (Zhēn Jī) - Luo Tianyi ## 百亿兆狂热 (Bǎi Yì Zhào Kuángrè) - Luo Tianyi ## 类人猫 (Lèirénmāo) - Yuezheng Ling ## 非洲酋长VS欧皇 (Fēizhōu Qiúzhǎng VS Ōu Huáng) - Luo Tianyi # GobouP ## ショタショタアイランド (Shota Shota Island) - Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko (with Japanese) # Gong Tu ## 寻遍星空 (Xún Biàn Xīngkōng) - Luo Tianyi ## 时针 (Shízhēn) - Luo Tianyi ## 淋漓 (Línlí) - Luo Tianyi # Gu Yan Jun ## 你就是星光 (Nǐ Jiùshì Xīngguāng) - Xingchen ## 漫漫地铁 (Mànmàn Dìtiě) - Luo Tianyi ## 言式悲剧 (Yán Shì Bēijù) - Hatsune Miku, YANHE # H+ ## 夢想Sprinter (Mèngxiǎng Sprinter) - GUMI, Xin Hua ## 愛的物語 (Ài de Wùyǔ) - Xin Hua # H.K.Kun ## Event Horizon 事件视界 (Event Horizon Shìjiàn Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## ½如梦 (½ Rú Mèng) - Xingchen ## 百年好合诗 (Bǎinián Hǎo Hé Shī) - Luo Tianyi # HIDE Gong ## 一梦朝夕 (Yī Mèng Zhāoxì) - Luo Tianyi ## 巫春天的花 (Wū Chūntiān de Huā) - Xingchen ## 无法接通 (Wúfǎ Jiē Tōng) - Luo Tianyi ## 明日夏花 (Míngrì Xià Huā) - Luo Tianyi ## 金鱼 (Jīnyú) - Luo Tianyi # Hachiouji-P ## Mysterious - Luo Tianyi # Hachiya Nanashi ## GLEAM NEON - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## ライムライト (Lime Light) - GUMI, Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) ## 後の祭 (Ato no Matsuri) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) # Hai'ou ## 寰宇有缘 (Huányǔ Yǒuyuán) - Xin Hua ## 星海无涯 (Xīnghǎi Wú Yá) - Xingchen # HaigeP ## Forever Temptation - YANHE ## 最后的圣诞节 (Zuìhòu de Shèngdànjié) - Yuezheng Ling ## 锈 (Xiù) - YANHE # Haloweak ## Evolution - Luo Tianyi # Haoyue ## 半杯盛唐 (Bàn Bēi Shèng Táng) - Luo Tianyi ## 旧时光 (Jiù Shíguāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 血红满月之夜 (Xuèhóng Mǎnyuè zhī Yè) - Luo Tianyi # HarryP ## TODAY THE FUTURE - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) # Heibai-P ## Winner loser——你们以为这样就结束了嘛 (winner loser——Nǐmen Yǐwéi Zhèyàng Jiù Jiéshùle Ma) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, YOHIOloid ## 不如旅行去远方 (Bùrú Lǚxíng Qù Yuǎnfāng) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 与吃货恋爱的唯一方法?! (Yǔ Chīhuò Liàn'ài de Wéiyī Fāngfǎ?!) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 临战宣言 (Línzhàn Xuānyán) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 你真的好弔 (Nǐ Zhēn de Hǎo Diào) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 做一个默默无闻的普通人是一种怎样的体验 (Zuò Yīgè Mòmòwúwén de Pǔtōng Rén Shì Yī Zhǒng Zěnyàng de Tǐyàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 参上！拆迁大队 (Cānshàng! Chāiqiān Dàduì) - YANHE ## 喜欢你的心情 (Xǐhuān Nǐ de Xīnqíng) - Xingchen ## 囚笼 (Qiúlóng) - Luo Tianyi ## 囚系循环 (Qiú Xì Xúnhuán) - Luo Tianyi ## 塞下曲 (Sāi Xià Qū) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 大佬大佬我想当漫画家! (Dàlǎo Dàlǎo Wǒ Xiǎng Dāng Mànhuàjiā!) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 失衡天平 (Shīhéng Tiānpíng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 少年，徘徊于细雨中 (Shàonián, Páihuái yú Xìyǔ Zhōng) - Luo Tianyi ## 差不多是条咸鱼了 (Chàbùduō Shì Tiáo Xián Yúle) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 所谓等待 (Suǒwèi Děngdài) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 日光航线 (Rìguāng Hángxiàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 晚安，好梦 (Wǎn'ān, Hǎo Mèng) - Luo Tianyi ## 死神少女 (Sǐshén Shàonǚ) - Hatsune Miku, Xin Hua (with Japanese) ## 汝之神 (Rǔ zhī Shén) - Xin Hua ## 没有名字的歌谣 (Méiyǒu Míngzì de Gēyáo) - Luo Tianyi ## 男子，将灵魂交付恶魔 (Nánzǐ, Jiāng Línghún Jiāofù Èmó) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 界线 (Jièxiàn) - Yuezheng Longya ## 空白世界 (Kòngbái Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 纷繁缭乱 (Fēnfán Liáoluàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 老爷爷DISCO (Lǎoyéye DISCO) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 药 (Yào) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 起来！ (Qǐlái!) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 透明症候群 (Tòumíng Zhènghòuqún) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 金榜望 (Jīnbǎng Wàng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 雨落如注 (Yǔ Luò Rú Zhù) - YANHE ## 鲜血循环 (Xiānxiě Xúnhuán) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Heng Er Jun ## 上阳白发歌 (Shàng Yáng Báifà Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 宫词 (Gōng Cí) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # HoneyWorks ## 魔法旋律 (Mófǎ Xuánlǜ) - Xin Hua (with Japanese) # Hoskey ## 陀螺 (Tuóluó) - Luo Tianyi # Hotfly ## 一品粽 (Yīpǐn Zòng) - Luo Tianyi ## 丧Day (Sàng Day) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 为人君者 (Wéirén Jūn Zhě) - Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 云溪赋 (Yún xī fù) - YANHE ## 侍心 (Shì Xīn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 全世界都死了 (Quán Shìjiè Dōu Sǐle) - Luo Tianyi ## 大祀官 (Dà Sì Guān) - YANHE ## 如懒残言 (Rú Lǎn Cán Yán) - YANHE ## 少林棍 (Shàolín Gùn) - Luo Tianyi ## 我之仅有 (Wǒ zhī Jǐn Yǒu) - Luo Tianyi ## 我从地狱归来 (Wǒ Cóng Dìyù Guīlái) - Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 杏月里来凤翎翻 (Xìng Yuè Lǐ Lái Fèng Líng Fān) - Luo Tianyi ## 纵痴也狂 (Zòng Chī Yě Kuáng) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE ## 老年吸血鬼 (Lǎonián Xīxuèguǐ) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 聂隐娘 (Niè Yǐnniáng) - YANHE ## 荆棘鸟 (Jīngjí Niǎo) - Yuezheng Ling ## 雁去台 (Yàn Qù Tái) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # HowardProject ## Dida Dida Let's go！ - Xingchen ## Fxxk Sexy Doll - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 登楼歌 (Dēnglóu Gē) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Hu Ke ## 云·歌 (Yún Gē) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 圣灵之风 (Shènglíng zhī Fēng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 永生Eternity (Yǒngshēng Eternity) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Huan Ye Eve ## 记忆宝藏 (Jìyì Bǎozàng) - KAITO, Yuezheng Longya # Huazhiji-P ## Trémail Cpt.1 星屑碎片 (Trémail Cpt.1 Xīngxiè Suìpiàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 三千世界鸦杀尽 (Sānqiān Shìjiè Yā Shā Jìn) - Luo Tianyi ## 夜猫秘话 (Yè Māo Mì Huà) - Luo Tianyi ## 月之路 (Yuè zhī Lù) - Luo Tianyi ## 真空蜉蝣 (Zhēnkōng Fúyóu) - Luo Tianyi ## 红与黑的戏谑 (Hóng Yǔ Hēi de Xìxuè) - Luo Tianyi ## 绮夜短歌 (Qǐ Yè Duǎngē) - Luo Tianyi ## 勇者三人行 (Dou Bi Sān Rénxíng) - Luo Tianyi # JUSF Zhou Cun ## 勇者三人行 (Dou Bi Sān Rénxíng) - Luo Tianyi ## Carlo - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## Embrace of Cactus - YANHE ## PAON - Luo Tianyi ## Ramesses-拉美西斯 (Ramesses-Lāměixīsī) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## SaIN - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 不•悖•爱 (Bù•Bèi•Ai) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 东有来雪 (Dōng Yǒu Lái Xuě) - Luo Tianyi ## 乐园 (Lèyuán) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 九天九夜 (Jiǔtiān Jiǔ Yè) - Luo Tianyi ## 他与我的爱情 (Tā Yǔ Wǒ de Àiqíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 光谱 (Guāngpǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 六日之失 (Liù Rì zhī Shī) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 写你的歌 (Xiě Nǐ de Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 十一号狂怒者 (Shíyī Hào Kuángnù Zhě) - Luo Tianyi ## 十二号诛杀者 (Shí'èr Hào Zhūshā Zhě) - Luo Tianyi ## 单向苏醒 (Dānxiàng Sūxǐng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向倾诉 (Shuāngxiàng Qīngsù) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向遗忘 (Shuāngxiàng Yíwàng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 四角游戏 (Sìjiǎo Yóuxì) - Luo Tianyi ## 塔楼物语 (Tǎlóu Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 大小姐和大少爷的反派生涯 (Dà Xiǎojiě Hé Dà Shàoyé de Fǎnpài Shēngyá) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 大小姐的复仇生涯 (Dà Xiǎojiě de Fùchóu Shēngyá) - Luo Tianyi ## 大小姐的逃亡生涯 (Dà Xiǎojiě de Táowáng Shēngyá) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 失了疯我的爱人 (Shīle Fēng Wǒ de Àirén) - Luo Tianyi ## 头发的特技 (Tóufǎ de Tèjì) - Luo Tianyi ## 她的眼眶里 (Tā de Yǎnkuàng Lǐ) - YANHE ## 完美暴君 (Wánměi Bàojūn) - Luo Tianyi ## 宿命论 (Sùmìnglùn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 心跳同步的时光 (Xīntiào Tóngbù De Shíguāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 我们来玩成语接龙吧！ (Wǒmen Lái Wán Chéngyǔ Jiēlóng Ba!) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 月烛 (Yuè Zhú) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 梦之森 (Mèng zhī Sēn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 此时我向你发问 (Cǐ Shí Wǒ Xiàng Nǐ Fāwèn) - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 武娘 (Wǔ Niáng)/JUSF - Luo Tianyi ## 洛氏功夫娘 (Luò Shì Gōngfū Niáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 浅浅Disco (Qiǎnqiǎn Disco) - Luo Tianyi ## 海湾屠夫 (Hǎiwān Túfū) - YANHE ## 火烧云 (Huǒshāoyún) - Luo Tianyi ## 爱慕虚荣 (Àimù Xūróng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 猫组曲II (Māo Zǔqǔ II) - Luo Tianyi ## 由 (Yóu) - Luo Tianyi ## 白色摇篮曲 (Báisè Yáolánqǔ) - Kagamine Len, Luo Tianyi ## 白雪歌 (Báixuě Gē) - YANHE ## 目的论 (Mùdì Lùn) - Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 盲 (Máng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Longya ## 相遇之地 (Xiāngyù zhī Dì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 看见我 (Kànjiàn Wǒ) - Luo Tianyi ## 花麻球之歌 (Huā Má Qiú zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 蒲公英之路 (Púgōngyīng zhī Lù) - Luo Tianyi, OLIVER ## 认真卖萌么么哒 (Rènzhēn Màiméng Memedā) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Longya ## 金徽章 (Jīn Huīzhāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 黑猫之死 (Hēi Māo zhī Sǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 单向宣战 (Dānxiàng Xuānzhàn) - YANHE ## 双向幸福 (Shuāngxiàng Xìngfú) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向思念 (Shuāngxiàng Sīniàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向监禁 (Shuāngxiàng Jiānjìn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向跨越 (Shuāngxiàng Kuàyuè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 正向欺骗 (Zhèng Xiàng Qīpiàn) - YANHE ## 逆向守护 (Nìxiàng Shǒuhù) - Luo Tianyi # ToriSama ## 勇者三人行 (Dou Bi Sān Rénxíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 不对等恋爱 (Bùduì Děng Liànài) - Luo Tianyi ## 告别诗 (Gàobié Shī) - Luo Tianyi ## 未来程序猿之歌 (Wèilái Chéngxùyuán zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 魔女的舞宴 (Mónǚ De Wǔ Yàn) - Luo Tianyi # Huizi SATOSHI ## 垂露奔星 (Chuí Lù Bēn Xīng) - Xingchen ## 时光的缝隙 (Shíguāng de Fèngxì) - Xingchen # IKz ## 不给糖就捣乱 (Bù Gěitáng Jiù Dǎoluàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 伪善∪悖论 (Wèishàn ∪ Bèi Lùn) - Luo Tianyi ## 反派死于话多 (Fǎnpài Sǐ Yú Huà Duō) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 噗呦噗呦 (Pūyōu Pūyōu) - Luo Tianyi ## 心层麻醉 (Xīn Céng Mázuì) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) ## 盗梦空间 (Dào Mèng Kōngjiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 自然时代的旅行 (Zìrán Shídài de Lǚxíng) - Luo Tianyi # Ilem ## 9Bang15便士 (9Bang15 Biànshì) - Luo Tianyi ## 上下上下 (Shàngxià Shàngxià) - Luo Tianyi ## 僵尸舞 (Jiāngshī Wǔ) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 写给我第一个喜欢的女孩的歌 (Xiě Gěi Wǒ Dì Yīgè Xǐhuān de Nǚhái de Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 孤高光棍歌 (Gūgāo Guānggùn Gē) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 最美的夏天 (Zuìměi de Xiàtiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 欧菲香 (Ōu Fēi Xiāng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 牧星者 (Mù Xīng Zhě) - Xingchen ## 绝笔·子不语 (Juébǐ·Zi Bù Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 花儿纳吉 (Huār Nà Jí) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 蓝翔快书 (Lánxiáng Kuàishū) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 言氏战鼓 (Yán Shì Zhàngǔ) - YANHE ## 车 (Chē) - Luo Tianyi # Sya ## 单向宣战 (Dānxiàng Xuānzhàn) - YANHE ## 双向幸福 (Shuāngxiàng Xìngfú) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向思念 (Shuāngxiàng Sīniàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向监禁 (Shuāngxiàng Jiānjìn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双向跨越 (Shuāngxiàng Kuàyuè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 正向欺骗 (Zhèng Xiàng Qīpiàn) - YANHE ## 逆向守护 (Nìxiàng Shǒuhù) - Luo Tianyi ## 28岁 (28 Suì) - Luo Tianyi ## 8424 - Luo Tianyi ## FLAG大魔王 (FLAG dà Mówáng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## Illusionary divinity - GUMI, Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## KILL MY EYES - YANHE ## KILL MY NAME - Luo Tianyi ## KILL MY VOICE - Luo Tianyi ## Kill My Emotion - Luo Tianyi ## Kill My Justice - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## Kill My Pain - Luo Tianyi ## Kill My Time - YANHE ## Kill my memory - YANHE ## Poison/Sya - YANHE ## Then Goodbye - Luo Tianyi ## Two thanks - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 一条狗的故事 (Yītiáo Gǒu de Gùshì) - Luo Tianyi ## 不可逆 (Bùkěnì) - YANHE ## 伪强迫症 (Wěi Qiǎngpò Zhèng) - YANHE ## 剪纸少女 (Jiǎnzhǐ Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 双面间谍 (Shuāng Miàn Jiàndié) - Luo Tianyi ## 吃土少女绝赞爆炸中 (Chī Tǔ Shàonǚ Jué Zàn Bàozhà Zhōng) - YANHE ## 命之螺旋 (Mìng zhī Luóxuán) - YANHE ## 哲学♂革命 (Zhéxué ♂ Gémìng) - GUMI, KAITO, Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 失恋七天日记 (Shīliàn Qītiān Rìjì) - Luo Tianyi ## 对话十年间 (Duìhuà Shí Niánjiān) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 废墟之蝶 (Fèixū zhī Dié) - Yuezheng Ling ## 归去来兮 (Guī Qù Lái Xī) - Luo Tianyi ## 意外人身保险 (Yìwài Rénshēn Bǎoxiǎn) - Luo Tianyi ## 捆绑PLAY (Kǔnbǎng PLAY) - YANHE ## 捉鬼纪检委员会 (Zhuō Guǐ Jìjiǎn Wěiyuánhuì) - Luo Tianyi ## 某个幽灵的愿望 (Mǒu Gè Yōulíng de Yuànwàng) - YANHE ## 涅槃之舞 (Nièpán zhī Wǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 消失与代替的救赎之歌 (Xiāoshī Yǔ Dàitì de Jiùshú Zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 笼中魔女 (Lóng Zhōng Mónǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 笼中魔女2 (Lóng Zhōng Mónǚ 2) - Luo Tianyi ## 自产自销 (Zì Chǎn Zì Xiāo) - Luo Tianyi ## 自作自受 (Zìzuòzìshòu) - Luo Tianyi ## 自娱自乐 (Zì Yú Zì Lè) - Luo Tianyi ## 自导自演 (Zì Dǎo Zìyǎn) - Luo Tianyi ## 自言自语 (Zì Yán Zì Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 被嘲讽者的复仇 (Bèi Cháofèng Zhě de Fùchóu) - Luo Tianyi ## 镜面交换 (Jìngmiàn Jiāohuàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 食己少女 (Shí Jǐ Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 黑白天鹅 (Hēibái Tiān'é) - Luo Tianyi # JazMaybe ## 一个人的晚会 (Yīgèrén de Wǎnhuì) - Xingchen ## 晴天Up! (Qíngtiān Up!) - Xingchen ## 陌生约会 (Mòshēng Yuēhuì) - Xingchen # Jiang Lou ## 玛格丽特 (Margarita) - Xin Hua, YANHE ## 陌路 (Mòlù) - Yuezheng Ling # Jiang wu Luan Wan ## 一样一样 (Yīyàng Yīyàng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 上乘功夫面 (Shàngchéng Gōngfū Miàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 不可能存在的女神 (Bù Kěnéng Cúnzài de Nǚshén) - Yuezheng Ling ## 九尾妖狐 (Jiǔ Wěi Yāohú)/Jiang wu Luan Wan - Luo Tianyi ## 云在丹田 (Yún zài Dāntián) - Luo Tianyi ## 从众效应 (Cóngzhòng Xiàoyìng) - Luo Tianyi ## 华夏之章 (Huáxià zhī Zhāng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 守宫砂 (Shǒu Gōng Shā) - Luo Tianyi ## 寿星街小结巴 (Shòuxing Jiē Xiǎo Jiēbā) - Yuezheng Ling ## 海上的回忆录 (Hǎishàng de Huíyìlù) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 爱就是活见鬼 (Ài Jiùshì Huójiànguǐ) - Yuezheng Ling ## 睡梦罗汉 (Shuìmèng Luóhàn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 睡神宣言 (Shuì Shén Xuānyán) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 矫情 (Jiǎoqíng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 空心病 (Kōng Xīnbìng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 笨鸟先飞 (Bènniǎoxiānfēi) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 醉沙场 (Zuì Shāchǎng) - Yuezheng Longya ## 键盘侠的斗争哲学 (Jiànpán Xiá de Dòuzhēng Zhéxué) - Yuezheng Ling ## 飞扬之雾 跋扈之沙 (Fēiyáng Zhī wù Báhù Zhī Shā) - YANHE ## 黄金爆竹 (Huángjīn Bàozhú) - Luo Tianyi # Jin Xin Qinghuai ## 喂，爸爸 (Wèi, Bàba) - Luo Tianyi ## 有种流浪叫天依 (Yǒu Zhǒng Liúlàng Jiào Tiānyī) - Luo Tianyi ## 那天我看到了波野多结衣 (Nèitiān Wǒ Kàn Dàole Bōyě Duō Jié Yī) - Luo Tianyi ## 那就回家种田吧 (Nà Jiù Huíjiā Zhòngtián Ba) - Luo Tianyi # Jiu Yu kyuugo ## 一个人的路 (Yīgèrén de Lù) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 不想出门 (Bùxiǎng Chūmén) - Luo Tianyi ## 他们 (Tāmen) - Luo Tianyi ## 倔强的猫 (Juéjiàng de Māo) - Luo Tianyi ## 愿望 (Yuànwàng) - Luo Tianyi # JiulingP ## Badgirlism - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 四·国殇 (Sì Guóshāng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 泼墨漓江 (Pōmò Líjiāng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Ju Shuaige ## 清風醉夢 (Qīngfēng zuì mèng) - Luo Tianyi # KMA ## 回溯 (Huísù) - Luo Tianyi ## 茉莉依眠 (Mòlì Yī Mián) - Luo Tianyi # Karane ## 以死祈息 (Yǐ Sǐ Qí Xī) - YANHE ## 初华•七雪 (Chū Huá•Qī Xuě) - YANHE ## 心弦破茧 (Xīnxián Pò Jiǎn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 指尖春光 (Zhǐ Jiān Chūnguāng) - YANHE ## 轮摆 (Lún Bǎi) - YANHE ## 非人憧憬 (Fēi Rén Chōngjǐng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Katsu ## Fly away - Xin Hua ## 为你而唱 (Wèi Nǐ Ér Chàng) - Luo Tianyi ## 为我For Real (Wèi Wǒ For Real) - YANHE ## 步行时间 (Bùxíng Shíjiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 破碎水晶鞋 (Pòsuì Shuǐjīng Xié) - Xin Hua # Kevinz ## Say a Good Bye - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## Snowy Night - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## Β受体阻滞剂与星辰 (β-shòutǐ Zǔzhìjì Yǔ Xīngchén) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 一夜独白 (Yīyè Dúbái) - Luo Tianyi ## 人偶群戏 (Rén Ǒu Qún Xì) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 可视化 (Kěshìhuà) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 夕暮 (Xīmù) - Xin Hua ## 票根 (Piàogēn) - Xingchen, YANHE ## 笑点 (Xiàodiǎn) - YANHE ## 麋 (Mí) - Yuezheng Ling # Kimpaksa ## Alone/Team. Hurihuri - IA, Luo Tianyi, SeeU (with Japanese and Korean) # Team. Hurihuri ## Alone/Team. Hurihuri - IA, Luo Tianyi, SeeU (with Japanese and Korean) # Kongqi Ning ## 几世繁忧 (Jǐ Shì Fán Yōu) - Luo Tianyi ## 夜深了没有 (Yè Shēnle Méiyǒu) - Luo Tianyi ## 帅的人 (Shuài de Rén) - Luo Tianyi ## 暖色音调 (Nuǎnsè Yīndiào) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 缤纷未来 (Bīnfēn Wèilái) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling # KuroZim ## Hey，Kuro - Xingchen # L'this ## 末日录 (Mòrì Lù) - Luo Tianyi # LJC-FVNR ## Annihilation 湮灭时刻 (Annihilation Yānmiè Shíkè) - Luo Tianyi ## IDEOTYPE 表意标本 (IDEOTYPE Biǎoyì Biāoběn) - YANHE ## 无意义的渐进Necond (Wúyìyì de Jiànjìn Necond) - Luo Tianyi # LJY ## Force - Luo Tianyi ## Power - Luo Tianyi ## 救梦 (Jiù Mèng) - Xingchen # LKS ## Float - Luo Tianyi ## REcontinue - Luo Tianyi ## 月光绚烂 (Yuèguāng Xuànlàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 繁花随雨 (Fánhuā Suí Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi # LS ## 一花依世界 (Yī Huā Yī Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi ## 星电感应 (Xīng Diàn Gǎnyìng) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen # Li'achong ## You Should Be Scared - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 急雨 (Jí Yǔ) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 清醒 (Qīngxǐng) - Luo Tianyi ## 面具少女 (Miànjù Shàonǚ) - Xingchen # Lian Shang ## 俗 (Sú) - Yuezheng Ling ## 灰色世界 (Huīsè Shìjiè) - YANHE ## 神走失的永无乡 (Shén Zǒushī de Yǒng Wú Xiāng Jìjìng Hōngmíng) - Yuezheng Ling # Lingfeng ## SinK - Luo Tianyi ## 君者 (Jūnzhě) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 弈者 (Yìzhě) - Luo Tianyi ## 曲者 (Qūzhě) - Luo Tianyi # Linzi ## 晚枫月 (Wǎn Fēng Yuè) - YANHE ## 梨情别 (Lí Qíng Bié) - Luo Tianyi ## 流年碎片 (Liúnián Suìpiàn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 浮生酒馆 (Fúshēng Jiǔguǎn) - YANHE ## 牵相伴 (Qián Xiāngbàn) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling # LisacoP ## 孤傲的奏者 (Gū'ào de Zòuzhě) - YANHE ## 将你吃掉今天也会幸福吧 (Jiāng Nǐ Chī Diào Jīntiān Yě Huì Xìngfú Ba) - Luo Tianyi ## 星神的镇魂曲 (Xīng Shén de Zhèn Hún Qū) - Yuezheng Ling ## 虚无勇者 (Xūwú Yǒngzhě) - Yuezheng Ling ## 追逐太阳的物语 (Zhuīzhú Tàiyáng de Wùyǔ) - Xingchen # Liu Qing ## 清明 (Qīngmíng)/Liu Qing - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 燃灯夜话 (Rán Dēng Yè Huà) - Yuezheng Ling # Lu Erhu ## 山居谣 (Shānjū Yáo) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 映巷乡 (Yìng Xiàng Xiāng) - Luo Tianyi # LukeeeeeeeY ## 我不开心 (Wǒ Bù Kāixīn) - Xingchen ## 星的彼方 (Xīng de Bǐfāng) - Xingchen ## 未命名 (Wèimìngmíng) - Xin Hua ## 青春毕业线 (Qīngchūn Bìyè Xiàn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 魔法少女☆恋爱战争 (Mófǎ Shàonǚ☆Liàn'ài Zhànzhēng) - Xingchen # Luo Jie ## 忘却海 (Wàngquè Hǎi) - Yuezheng Ling ## 愿君千里安 (Yuàn Jūn Qiānlǐ Ān) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 流水赋 (Liúshuǐ Fù) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 颂念 (Sòng Niàn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE ## 鬼狐 (Guǐ Hú) - Luo Tianyi # MACHWOLF ## 7305 - Luo Tianyi ## Brightness - Luo Tianyi ## Darkness/MACHWOLF - YANHE # MAT ## 柠檬烟火 (Níngméng Yānhuǒ) - YANHE # Maidangshu Laolao ## 对眼儿 (Duì Yǎnr) - Luo Tianyi ## 草蛇惊一 (Cǎo Shé Jīng Yī) - Hatsune Miku ## 莫名的呕吐感 (Mòmíng de Ǒutù Gǎn) - Luo Tianyi # Maomao cheshire ## 喻为盛夏 (Yù Wèi Shèngxià) - Luo Tianyi ## 给你的告白 (Gěi Nǐ de Gàobái) - Luo Tianyi # MaomaochongP ## 不就打吊瓶么 (Bùjiù Dǎ Diào Píng Me) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 你不能这样 (Nǐ Bùnéng Zhèyàng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## 大鱼吃小鱼 (Dà Yú Chī Xiǎo Yú) - Xin Hua ## 巫女 (Wūnǚ) - Xin Hua # Melo ## 夏夕 (Xià Xī) - Luo Tianyi ## 我偏独坐第一香 (Wǒ Piān Dú Zuò Dì Yī Xiāng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 时一现耳三千岁 (Shí Yī Xiàn Ěr Sānqiān Suì) - Xingchen ## 梨花泽泽远山远 (Líhuā Zé Zé Yuǎn Shān Yuǎn) - Luo Tianyi ## 生死一舞的爱语 (Shēngsǐ Yī Wǔ de Ài Yǔ) - Xingchen # Meng Ling ## Je t'aime - Luo Tianyi ## 大灰狼与棉花糖 (Dàhuīláng yǔ Miánhuātáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 好想大声告诉你 (Hǎo Xiǎng Dàshēng Gàosù Nǐ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 少女心 (Shàonǚ Xīn) - Luo Tianyi ## 恋爱观察期 (Liàn'ài Guānchá Qī) - Xin Hua ## 星之轨迹 (Xīng zhī Guǐjī) - Luo Tianyi ## 春日迟迟 (Chūnrì Chíchí) - Luo Tianyi ## 爱信号 (Ài Xìnhào) - Luo Tianyi # Mi Li ## 向死而生 (Xiàng Sǐ Ér Shēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 江东燎原火 (Jiāngdōng Liáoyuán Huǒ) - Luo Tianyi ## 清明时节雨纷纷 (Qīngmíng Shíjié Yǔ Fēnfēn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Longya # Mikai Music ## Halloween 梦 (Halloween Mèng) - Hatsune Miku ## 初梦 (Chū Mèng) - Hatsune Miku ## 星之奇迹 (Xīng zhī Qíjī) - Hatsune Miku ## 羊肉汤 (Yángròu Tāng) - Hatsune Miku ## 雨 (Yǔ) - Hatsune Miku # Mikunya ## 冬已去，春未来 (Dōng Yǐ Qù, Chūn Wèilái) - Hatsune Miku ## 恋姫物語 (Liàn Jī Wùyǔ) - Hatsune Miku ## 春忆 (Chūn Yì) - Hatsune Miku ## 醉枕清风 (Zuì Zhěn Qīngfēng) - Hatsune Miku # Mimi ## 二十年的恋爱 (Èrshí Nián de Liàn'ài) - Luo Tianyi ## 你的阳光 (Nǐ de Yángguāng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 可你从未 (Kě Nǐ Cóng Wèi) - Yuezheng Longya ## 多角關係 (Duōjiǎo Guānxì) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE ## 彩虹薇梦 (Cǎihóng Wēi Mèng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 心之光 (Xīn zhī Guāng)/Mimi - Xin Hua ## 想變得女孩子一點 (Xiǎng Biàn De Nǚ Háizi Yīdiǎn) - YANHE ## 梵高的向日葵 (Van Gogh de Xiàngrìkuí) - Yuezheng Ling ## 欺骗师 (Qīpiàn Shī) - Yuezheng Ling ## 法灭尽 (Fǎ Miè Jìn) - Yuezheng Longya ## 狼王梦 (Láng Wáng Mèng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 超強烈快感嗡嗡嗡震動 (Chāo Qiángliè Kuàigǎn Wēng Wēng Wēng Zhèndòng) - OLIVER, YANHE (with English) ## 转发就会有好运陆续来 (Zhuǎnfā Jiù Huì Yǒu Hǎoyùn Lùxù Lái) - Xin Hua ## 龙耀无双 (Lóng Yào Wúshuāng) - Yuezheng Ling # Ming Kui Er ## 千帆尽 (Qiānfān Jǐn) - Xin Hua ## 如絮 (Rú Xù) - Xingchen ## 心印 (Xīn Yìn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Longya ## 最远的最近 (Zuì Yuǎn de Zuìjìn) - Xin Hua ## 芳华叹 (Fāng Huá Tàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 锦绣满堂 (Jǐnxiù Mǎntáng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 长大的歌 (Zhǎngdà de Gē) - Yuezheng Longya # Mizuhiro ## Puzzle/Mizuhiro - Xin Hua ## The theme of valor 勇气 (The theme of valor Yǒngqì) - Xingchen ## 一千绫一夜 (Yīqiān Líng Yīyè) - Yuezheng Ling ## 午夜Teatime (Wǔyè Teatime) - Xingchen (with Japanese) ## 夕阳的旅路歌 (Xīyáng de Lǚlù Gē) - Xingchen ## 星夜之梦 (Xīngyè zhī Mèng) - Xingchen ## 晚夜星空中 (Wǎn Yè Xīngkōng Zhōng) - Xingchen ## 翠色梦 (Cuìsè Mèng) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## 追忆之歌 (Zhuīyì zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨后 (Yǔ Hòu) - Xin Hua # Moyurenbian ## 少女武神 (Shàonǚ Wǔshén) - Luo Tianyi ## 挽歌 (Wǎngē) - Luo Tianyi ## 掌心的魔咒 (Zhǎngxīn de Mózhòu) - Luo Tianyi ## 明信片 (Míngxìnpiàn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 桃花雪 (Táohuā Xuě) - Luo Tianyi # NCxun14 ## 奇门遁甲 (Qímén Dùnjiǎ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Longya ## 最后，还是没能拯救天下 (Zuìhòu, Háishì Méi Néng Zhěngjiù Tiānxià) - Luo Tianyi # Nagasaki Miroku ## 四叶草 (Sìyècǎo) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 月歌 (Yuè Gē) - Yuezheng Ling # Nan MISAO ## 往天秤座的航班 (Wǎng Tiānchèngzuò de Hángbān) - Luo Tianyi ## 猫咪的旅行 (Māomī de Lǚxíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 辉夜姬的宇宙旅行 (Huī Yè Jī de Yǔzhòu Lǚxíng) - Xin Hua # Nanmu ## 杂思录 (Zá Sī Lù) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 柯罗诺斯的怠惰 (Chronos de Dàiduò) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 路怒症 (Lù Nù Zhèng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Naonao ## 寻你 (Xún Nǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 我可不希望就这么一直咸鱼下去 (Wǒ Kěbù Xīwàng Jiù Zhème Yīzhí Xián Yú Xiàqù) - Xin Hua ## 梦见伊卡洛斯 (Mèng Jiàn Íkaros) - Xingchen # Nekock·LK ## 单车后座 (Dānchē Hòu Zuò) - Yuezheng Longya ## 花·雨 (Huā Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # ONO ## Twinkle Star/ONO - Xingchen ## 一日都市 (Yī Rì Dūshì) - Xingchen ## 任性 (Rènxìng) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) ## 每颗流星都见证 (Měi Kē Liúxīng Dōu Jiànzhèng) - Hatsune Miku ## 流光物语 (Liú Guāng Wùyǔ) - Hatsune Miku ## 海风以南 (Hǎi Fēng Yǐnán) - Xingchen ## 蝴蝶旅客 (Húdié Lǚkè) - Xingchen ## 超远距连接 (Chāo Yuǎn Jù Liánjiē) - Xingchen ## 魔女日志 (Mónǚ Rìzhì) - Xingchen # OnlyMyBlackScore ## 残霞 (Cán Xiá) - Yuezheng Ling ## 雨花 (Yǔ Huā) - Xin Hua # PIPPO ## 花与梦 (Huā yǔ Mèng) - Hatsune Miku # Penzi Jun ## Equalizer - Xingchen ## Signal/Penzi Jun - Xingchen ## 咔咔咔 (Kā Kā Kā) - Luo Tianyi # PoKeR ## Freestyle功夫 (Freestyle Gōngfu) - Luo Tianyi ## Rainbow!冒险! (Rainbow! Màoxiǎn!) - Luo Tianyi ## 一秒之序 (Yī Miǎo zhī Xù) - Luo Tianyi ## 七十亿分之一的代替品 (Qīshí Yì Fēn Zhī Yī De Dàitì Pǐn) - Luo Tianyi ## 七秒之恋 (Qī Miǎo zhī Liàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 三秒之愿 (Sān Miǎo zhī Yuàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 两秒之结 (Liǎng Miǎo zhī Jié) - Luo Tianyi ## 九尾妖狐 (Jiǔ Wěi Yāohú)/PoKeR - Luo Tianyi ## 九秒之言 (Jiǔ Miǎo zhī Yán) - Luo Tianyi ## 五秒之堕 (Wǔ Miǎo zhī Duò) - Luo Tianyi ## 侦探手册 (Zhēntàn Shǒucè) - Luo Tianyi ## 催眠怪盗言和 (Cuīmián Guàidào Yán Hé) - YANHE ## 八秒之语 (Bā Miǎo zhī Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 六秒之歉 (Liù Miǎo zhī Qiàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 半盏 (Bàn Zhǎn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 双钰·南北 (Shuāngyù Nánběi) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 双钰·守璞 (Shuāngyù Shǒu Pú) - Luo Tianyi ## 双钰·成玦 (Shuāngyù Chéng Jué) - Luo Tianyi ## 双鱼座♓ (Shuāngyúzuò ♓) - Luo Tianyi ## 四秒之眷 (Sì Miǎo zhī Juàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 处女座♍ (Chǔnǚzuò ♍) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 夏夜之风 (Xià Yè zhī Fēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 够真才出涩 (Gòu Zhēn Cái Chū Sè) - Luo Tianyi ## 天生尤物 (Tiānshēng Yóuwù) - YANHE ## 天蝎座♏ (Tiānxiēzuò ♏) - Luo Tianyi ## 巨蟹座♋ (Jùxièzuò ♋) - Luo Tianyi ## 当然是选择原谅她啊 (Dāngrán Shì Xuǎnzé Yuánliàng Tā A) - Luo Tianyi ## 心往 (Xīn Wǎng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 心的拥抱 (Xīn de Yǒngbào) - Luo Tianyi ## 恋·Spell (Liàn Spell) - Luo Tianyi ## 戏精 (Xì Jīng)/PoKeR - Luo Tianyi ## 我可能放了假寒假 (Wǒ Kěnéng Fàngle Jiǎ Hánjià) - Luo Tianyi ## 捶你胸口！ (Chuí Nǐ Xiōngkǒu!) - Luo Tianyi ## 揭棺而起！ (Jiē Guān Ér Qǐ!) - Luo Tianyi ## 月下蝉 (Yuè Xià Chán) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 果园幻想 (Guǒyuán Huànxiǎng) - Luo Tianyi ## 梦之声 (Mèng zhī Shēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 歪歪？ (Wāiwāi?) - Luo Tianyi ## 白羊座♈ (Báiyángzuò ♈) - Luo Tianyi ## 笑容渐渐消失 (Xiàoróng Jiànjiàn Xiāoshī) - Luo Tianyi ## 街 (Jiē) - Luo Tianyi ## 被拯救者的物语 (Bèi Zhěngjiù Zhě de Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 这是一种…… (Zhè Shì Yīzhǒng……) - Luo Tianyi ## 金牛座♉ (Jīnniúzuò ♉) - Luo Tianyi ## 降水概率80％→10％ (Jiàngshuǐ Gàilǜ 80%→10%) - Luo Tianyi ## 零秒之依 (Líng Miǎo zhī Yī) - Luo Tianyi ## 高考结束之后 (Gāokǎo Jiéshù Zhīhòu) - Luo Tianyi # PuFFcorn ## Mine/PuFFcorn - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 偏離法線 (Piānlí Fǎ Xiàn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 單方面的愛 (Dānfāngmiàn de Ài) - Xin Hua ## 後 ‧ 期待 (Hòu ‧ Qídài) - Xin Hua # Qi Fen Yinfu ## 丰收岁 (Fēngshōu Suì) - YANHE ## 异物簿 女巫的餐点 (Yìwù Bù Nǚwū de Cān Diǎn) - Luo Tianyi ## 虔徒 (Qián Tú) - Xingchen ## 龙语者 (Lóng Yǔ Zhě) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya # Qian Meng Li ## 写给社交恐惧症的一首歌 (Xiě Gěi Shèjiāo Kǒngjù Zhèng de Yī Shǒu Gē) - Luo Tianyi ## 寻芳 (Xún Fāng) - Luo Tianyi # Qianbi ## 扬州殇 (Yángzhōu Shāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 琥珀龙的神言 (Hǔpò Lóng de Shén Yán) - YANHE # Qincai Zhurou Dahuntun ## 11:59 PM - Luo Tianyi ## 一个人去流浪 (Yīgèrén Qù Liúlàng) - Luo Tianyi ## 你能否听见 (Nǐ Néng Fǒu Tīngjiàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 回忆里 (Huíyì Lǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 如戏 (Rú Xì) - Luo Tianyi ## 我是单身狗 (Wǒ Shì Dānshēngǒu) - Luo Tianyi ## 空房间 (Kōng Fángjiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 纽带 (Niǔdài) - Xingchen ## 长亭别 (Chángtíng Bié) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 长大的夏天 (Zhǎng Dà de Xiàtiān) - Xingchen ## 雨又在下的时候 (Yǔ Yòu Zàixià de Shíhòu) - Luo Tianyi # Qing Ling Xi Mo ## 久徊 (Jiǔ Huái) - Yuezheng Ling ## 迷航 (Míháng) - Yuezheng Ling # Yin Yi Xing Hui ## 久徊 (Jiǔ Huái) - Yuezheng Ling ## 迷航 (Míháng) - Yuezheng Ling # Qing Sha ## 千树 (Qiān Shù) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨樱 (Yǔ Yīng) - Luo Tianyi # Qingfeng Ji Xing ## 谁杀死了知更鸟？ (Shéi Shāsǐle Zhīgēngniǎo?) - YANHE # Qinlingximo ## 空音诀 (Kōng Yīn Jué) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 钗头凤 (Chāi Tóu Fèng) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya # Quekou ## 灭迹 (Mièjī) - Yuezheng Longya # REMIDO ## 星宇 (Xīngyǔ) - Xingchen ## 质子 (Zhízǐ) - Luo Tianyi # Rabbiii ## Écho - Xin Hua ## 偶遇 (Ǒuyù) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 光雪与共 (Guāng Xuě Yǔgòng) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya # Raphael Baiguang ## 热巧克力 (Rè Chocolate) - Kagamine Rin, Yuezheng Longya ## 访茗录 (Fǎng Míng Lù) - Yuezheng Longya # Ray Lei ## 带你离开 (Dài nǐ Líkāi) - YANHE ## 气流 (Qìliú) - Xingchen ## 飞鸟 (Fēiniǎo) - Hatsune Miku ## 坠向星空 (Zhuì Xiàng Xīngkōng) - Luo Tianyi # Wing Yi ## 坠向星空 (Zhuì Xiàng Xīngkōng) - Luo Tianyi ## 利刃繁花 (Lìrèn Fánhuā) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 夏日的梦 (Xià Rì de Mèng) - Luo Tianyi ## 夜莺 (Yèyīng)/Wing Yi - Xin Hua ## 小红帽的一天 (Xiǎohóngmào de Yītiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 岁月成碑 (Suìyuè Chéng Bēi) - Yuezheng Ling ## 春来发几枝 (Chūnlái Fā Jǐ Zhī) - Luo Tianyi ## 相思赋 (Xiāngsī Fù) - Yuezheng Ling ## 落日余歌-启程之诗 (Luòrì Yú Gē-Qǐchéng zhī Shī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 蛇年呀么要大吉 (Shé Nián Ya Me Yào Dàjí) - Luo Tianyi ## 蹒行手记 (Pán Xíng Shǒujì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 门外 (Mén Wài) - Luo Tianyi ## 飘摇 (Piāoyáo) - Xin Hua # Renxing Tu ## Scarlet Drop - Yuezheng Ling # Ryuu ## GUARDIAN - Luo Tianyi ## 天空物语 (Tiānkōng Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 月狐物语 (Yuè Hú Wùyǔ) - Yuezheng Longya ## 祀雨师录 (Sì Yǔ Shī Lù) - YANHE ## 自然物语 (Zìrán Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi # Sangren Shang de Houzi ## 夏至 (Xiàzhì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 大暑 (Dàshǔ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 小暑 (Xiǎoshǔ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 小满 (Xiǎomǎn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 惊蛰 (Jīngzhé) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 春分 (Chūnfēn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 清明 (Qīngmíng)/Sangren Shang de Houzi - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 立夏 (Lìxià) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 立春 (Lìchūn) - Luo Tianyi ## 芒种 (Mángzhòng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 谷雨 (Gǔyǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨水 (Yǔshuǐ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Senjougahara Yousei ## Dream Generator•造梦器 (Dream Generator•Zào Mèng Qì) - Luo Tianyi ## Stars Perished 星·灭 (Stars Perished Xīng Miè) - Luo Tianyi ## The Moth - Xingchen ## 「ΣClOS1OИ」·羽化 ("ΣClOS1OИ" Yǔhuà) - Xingchen ## 下一个远方 (Xià Yīgè Yuǎnfāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 粉色柠檬 (Fěnsè Níngméng) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 韶音赋 (Sháo Yīn Fù) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen # Sheep ## LOSE - Xingchen, Yuezheng Longya ## 当我们踏上花丛 (Dāng Wǒmen Tà Shàng Huācóng) - Luo Tianyi # Siren ## 告白 (Kokuhaku)/Siren - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) # Skm ## Binary★Star - Luo Tianyi ## Dolores - YANHE ## Estrus❤Cycle - Xin Hua ## 天使的声音 (Tiānshǐ de Shēngyīn) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 我已死去 (Wǒ Yǐ Sǐqù) - YANHE # Snoi ## Feeling Master - YANHE ## 国王不会跳舞 (Guówáng Bù Huì Tiàowǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 红叶歌 (Hóngyè Gē) - Luo Tianyi # SolPie ## 尭山神廟 (Yáo Shān Shénmiào) - Hatsune Miku ## 幕末浪漫 (Mù Mò Làng Màn) - GUMI ## 战国图 (Zhàn Guó Tú) - Hatsune Miku ## 月西江 (Yuè Xi Jiāng) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) ## 漓江烟雨 (Lí Jiāng Yān Yǔ) - Hatsune Miku ## 赫娜斯少女 (Hènàsī Shàonǚ) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin ## 風竹門 (Fēng Zhú Mén) - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Sr ## 关于那些日子里想要告诉你却没说出口的话 (Guānyú Nàxiē Rìzi Lǐ Xiǎng Yào Gàosu Nǐ Què Méi Shuō Chūkǒu de Huà) - Xingchen ## 刹那烟火，落尽清凉 (Chànà Yānhuǒ, Luò Jǐn Qīngliáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 喜欢你呀喜欢你，我爱你呀我爱你 (Xǐhuān Nǐ Ya Xǐhuān Nǐ, Wǒ Ài Nǐ Ya Wǒ Ài Nǐ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 喵 (Miāo) - Xin Hua ## 我在听 (Wǒ Zài Tīng) - Xingchen ## 海葵吐泡泡 (Hǎikuí Tǔ Pàopào) - Luo Tianyi ## 爱奥尼亚海的晨曦 (Ài Ào Ní Yǎ Hǎi de Chénxī) - Luo Tianyi ## 离去那天 (Lí Qù Nèitiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 绝对空洞少女 (Juéduì Kōngdòng Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi # Sugita Akira ## 例行异常行为准则 (Lì Xíng Yìcháng Xíngwéi Zhǔnzé) - YANHE ## 星宿计时 (Xīngsù Jìshí) - Luo Tianyi ## 江湖少女传说 (Jiānghú Shàonǚ Chuánshuō) - Luo Tianyi ## 洛天鱼之歌 (Luò Tiānyú zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi # T2o ## 单身Disco (Dānshēn Disco) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 圈圈点点圈圈点点圈圈点点? (Quānquān Diǎndiǎn Quānquān Diǎndiǎn Quānquān Diǎndiǎn?) - Luo Tianyi ## 寄明月 (Jì Míngyuè) - Yuezheng Ling ## 牛奶香槟? (Niúnǎi Xiāngbīn?) - Yuezheng Ling ## 背对着想念 (Bèiduìzhuó Xiǎngniàn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 重要的话说三遍 (Zhòngyào dehuà Shuō Sān Biàn) - Luo Tianyi # TBqingyuP ## 深空旅行少女 (Shēn Kōng Lǚxíng Shàonǚ) - Yuezheng Ling ## 生命彼岸 (Shēngmìng Bǐ'àn) - Luo Tianyi ## 贰佰贰拾陆秒走马灯 (Èrbǎi Èrshílù Miǎo Zǒumǎdēng) - Hatsune Miku, Yuezheng Ling ## 三载纷扰 (Sān Zài Fēnrǎo) - Luo Tianyi ## 尘忆落 (Chén Yì Luò) - Xingchen ## 柚拟之庭 (Yòu Nǐ zhī Tíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 臆想之冬 (Yìxiǎng zhī Dōng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 踏响未进行 (Tà Xiǎng Wèi Jìnxíng) - Xin Hua # Zhao TianP ## 三载纷扰 (Sān Zài Fēnrǎo) - Luo Tianyi ## 尘忆落 (Chén Yì Luò) - Xingchen ## 柚拟之庭 (Yòu Nǐ zhī Tíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 臆想之冬 (Yìxiǎng zhī Dōng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 踏响未进行 (Tà Xiǎng Wèi Jìnxíng) - Xin Hua ## 云端之邂 (Yúnduān zhī Xiè) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi ## 云端星光 (Yúnduān Xīngguāng) - Xingchen ## 少女X气泡 (Shàonǚ X Qìpào) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 心的轮廓 (Xīn de Lúnkuò) - Luo Tianyi ## 暇忆 (Xiá Yì) - Xingchen ## 曜 (Yào) - Yuezheng Ling ## 殷红时间 (Yānhóng Shíjiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 水星伴侣 (Shuǐxīng Bànlǚ) - Xin Hua ## 玩具收藏家 (Wánjù Shōucáng Jiā) - Yuezheng Ling # TUNO Tong Yin ## ADVENTURE - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 勇气 (Yǒngqì) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) ## 化尘旅行 (Huà Chén Lǚxíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 双城记 (Shuāng Chéng Jì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 地平线 (Dìpíngxiàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 月面花火 (Yuèmiàn Huāhuǒ) - Luo Tianyi # Tang Tang ## 为战而生 (Wéi Zhàn Ér Shēng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 光流终焉 (Guāng Liú Zhōng Yān) - Yuezheng Ling ## 喵呜不帕 (Miāo Wū Bù Pà) - Luo Tianyi ## 圣塔之下 (Shèng Tǎ zhī Xià) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 归一 (Guī Yī) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## 当风过境 (Dāng Fēng Guòjìng) - Luo Tianyi ## 悬空 (Xuánkōng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 月儿谣 (Yuè Er Yáo) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 末日派热舞 (Mòrì Pài Rèwǔ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 梦境与魔女 (Mèngjìng Yǔ Mónǚ) - Xin Hua, YANHE ## 洛维娜 (Luò Wéi Nà) - Yuezheng Ling ## 荆棘王冠 (Jīngjí Wángguàn) - Xingchen ## 虚拟神明 (Xūnǐ Shénmíng) - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 迷局 (Mí Jú) - Xin Hua ## 镜光 (Jìng Guāng) - Yuezheng Longya ## 风不定 (Fēng Bùdìng) - Yuezheng Longya ## 食之歌 (Shí zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 黑暗审判 (Hēi'àn Shěnpàn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # The Rainfields ## 盡頭 (Jìntóu) - Xin Hua # Tian Er ## 万木春 (Wàn Mù Chūn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Longya # Tian Qin ## 星之伊始 (Xīng zhī Yīshǐ) - Xingchen ## 草莓气泡 (Cǎoméi Qìpào) - Luo Tianyi # Tianran Shuai ## 手刀 (Shǒudāo) - Luo Tianyi # Tiaonan-P ## Castlemania 半月的独奏曲 (Castlemania Bànyuè de Dúzòu Qǔ) - YANHE ## PLANET NOVA - Luo Tianyi ## 我要挂科了! (Wǒ Yào Guà Kēle!) - Luo Tianyi ## 潜移默化(失足少女) (Qiányímòhuà (Shīzú Shàonǚ)) - Luo Tianyi ## 疑神疑鬼 (Yíshényíguǐ) - YANHE ## 阶上囚 (Jiē Shàng Qiú) - YANHE ## 齐德隆咚呛 (Qí Dé Lōng Dōng Qiāng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # ToToo ## N/A - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 红色核心 (Hóngsè Héxīn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 遥望星辰 (Yáowàng Xīngchén) - Xingchen # Tong ## 囚禁女神 (Qiújìn Nǚshén) - Yuezheng Ling ## 大唐旧梦 (Dàtáng Jiùmèng) - YANHE # Tongye ## 和你在一起 (Hé Nǐ Zài Yīqǐ) - Luo Tianyi ## 少年与梵婀玲 (Shàonián yǔ Violin) - YANHE ## 已知的结局 (Yǐ Zhī de Jiéjú) - YANHE ## 当我感冒了而又想起你在这孤单的夜晚 (Dāng Wǒ Gǎnmàole Ér Yòu Xiǎngqǐ Nǐ Zài Zhè Gūdān de Yèwǎn) - Luo Tianyi ## 荒原之歌 (Huāngyuán zhī Gē) - Luo Tianyi # ToufuP ## 1%的勇气 (1% de Yǒngqì) - YANHE ## Renew - YANHE ## 专属权 (Zhuānshǔ Quán) - YANHE ## 朝向拉普兰 (Cháoxiàng Lapland) - Luo Tianyi ## 永劫之罪 (Yǒngjié zhī Zuì) - Yuezheng Ling ## 爱Know (Ài Know) - Luo Tianyi ## 红色舞鞋 (Hóngsè Wǔ Xié) - KYO, Luo Tianyi, WIL, YANHE, YUU # UG ## 国殇 (Guóshāng) - Yuezheng Longya # UkiM ## Encounter - Yuezheng Ling ## Linkup! - Xin Hua # Utae ## After School - Luo Tianyi ## City In The Dusk - Luo Tianyi ## Good Bye & Good Night - Luo Tianyi ## I'll be there with you all along - Luo Tianyi ## You/Utae - Luo Tianyi # VelecTi ## 乒乓-我们的语言 (Ping Pong-Wǒmen de Yǔyán) - Xin Hua ## 我们的弹幕青春 (Wǒmen de Dànmù Qīngchūn) - Xin Hua ## 无畏歌 (Wúwèi Gē) - Xin Hua # Wang Chao ## 月满西江 (Yuè Mǎn Xījiāng) - Hatsune Miku ## 歌剧 (Gējù) - Luo Tianyi ## 紫光 (Zǐguāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 花头台 (Huātou Tái) - Luo Tianyi ## 长夏 (Cháng Xià) - Luo Tianyi # Wei love Yanzi ## Encounter Star - Xingchen ## POISON QUEEN - Xingchen ## 亡国公主 (Wángguó Gōngzhǔ) - YANHE ## 将死 (Jiāngsǐ) - YANHE ## 战神的白鸟 (Zhànshén de Báiniǎo) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 蜉蝣之羽 (Fúyóu Zhī Yǔ) - YANHE ## 选择 (Xuǎnzé) - YANHE ## 风波录 (Fēngbō Lù) - Yuezheng Longya # Wind Melody ## 奇迹 (Qíjī) - Xin Hua ## 無名之夢 (Wúmíng zhī Mèng) - Xin Hua # Wu Jiao ## 夜舞 (Yè Wǔ)/Wu Jiao - Luo Tianyi # Wurenyaoying ## The Last Rain - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 一别凡尘 (Yī Bié Fánchén) - YANHE ## 仲夏夜詞 (Zhòngxià Yè Cí) - Yuezheng Ling ## 墨染春秋 (Mòrǎn Chūnqiū) - Yuezheng Ling ## 夏风 (Xià Fēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 失约的雪 (Shīyuē de Xuě) - YANHE ## 娅纫 (Yà Rèn) - Luo Tianyi ## 峨眉 (Éméi) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 无棋 (Wú Qí) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 旧叙 (Jiù Xù) - Yuezheng Ling ## 春的复苏诗 (Chūn de Fùsū Shī) - Luo Tianyi ## 暖冬恋歌 (Nuǎndōng Liàngē) - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 月下两处愁 (Yuè Xià Liǎng Chù Chóu) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 柔樱 (Róu Yīng) - Luo Tianyi ## 江湖比舞令 (Jiānghú Bǐ Wǔ Lìng) - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 田园.南亭晚 (Tiányuán Nán Tíng Wǎn) - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 田园·寻梦小调 (Tiányuán Xún Mèng Xiǎodiào) - Luo Tianyi ## 百花杀 (Bǎihuā Shā) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 神封 (Shén Fēng) - Xin Hua ## 网瘾青年 (Wǎng Yǐn Qīngnián) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 羽遥 (Yǔ Yáo) - Yuezheng Ling ## 舞姬 (Wǔ Jī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 萤光之语 (Yíngguāng zhī Yǔ) - Yuezheng Ling ## 藏花日记 (Cáng Huā Rìjì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 读心 (Dú Xīn) - Yuezheng Longya ## 青城 (Qīngchéng) - Luo Tianyi # Wushi ## 一米阳光 (Yī Mǐ Yángguāng) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 亚得里亚海的黎明 (Yà De Lǐ Yǎ Hǎi de Límíng) - Luo Tianyi ## 绝对领域少女 (Juéduì Lǐngyù Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi # XL ## 優酪乳少女 (Yōuluòrǔ Shàonǚ) - Xin Hua ## 愛是Nothing (Ài Shì Nothing) - Xin Hua ## 沒人可鏈 (Méi Rén Kě Liàn) - Xin Hua ## 謝謝你的陪伴 (Xièxiè Nǐ de Péibàn) - Xin Hua # Xiangcai Yan Xu ## 永不休止的歌 (Yǒngbù Xiūzhǐ de Gē) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya # Xiao Hua A Xiao Hua ## 兔子先生 (Tùzǐ Xiānshēng) - Luo Tianyi ## 江南雨 (Kounan Ame) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## 燕子 (Yànzi) - Luo Tianyi # Xiao Ou Omega ## 单电子宇宙 (Dān Diànzǐ Yǔzhòu) - Yuezheng Ling ## 妄臆者的遭遇 (Wàng Yì Zhě de Zāoyù) - YANHE # Xiaodou ## Hear Me Tonight - YANHE ## 少女心语 (Shàonǚ Xīn Yǔ) - Xin Hua ## 树海迷踪 (Shù Hǎi Mí Zōng) - Xin Hua ## 苍泪 (Cāng Lèi) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 陨星 (Yǔnxīng) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨姬桩 (Yǔ Jī Zhuāng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # Xiaomu ## 莺啼序 (Yīng Tí Xù) - Luo Tianyi ## 雨巷 (Yǔ Xiàng) - Xin Hua # XiexieP ## 茉莉花的音符 (Mòlìhuā de Yīnfú) - Luo Tianyi # Xiwang Suo Ren He Zi ## Re;Last Message - Luo Tianyi ## 上城名媛 (Shàngchéng Míngyuàn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 台阶上的玻璃鞋 (Táijiē Shàng de Bōlí Xié) - Yuezheng Ling ## 战狐 (Zhàn Hú) - Yuezheng Ling ## 撒马尔罕之恋 (Samarkand zhī Liàn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 某某 (Mǒumǒu) - Luo Tianyi ## 灞柳风月 (Bà Liǔ Fēngyuè) - Luo Tianyi ## 烈火灼冰 (Lièhuǒ Zhuó Bīng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 病态的我 (Bìngtài de Wǒ) - Luo Tianyi ## 神圣之名 (Shénshèng zhī Míng) - Xingchen ## 红 (Hóng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 菌裂 (Jūnliè) - YANHE ## 速食主义 (Sùshí Zhǔyì) - YANHE # Xquid ## 心形气球 (Xīn Xíng Qìqiú) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 戀花 (Liànhuā) - Xin Hua ## 星形糖果 (Xīng Xíng Tángguǒ) - Xin Hua, Xingchen # Xu Sheng ## 是我的爱 (Shì Wǒ de Ài) - Luo Tianyi ## 最初的梦 (Zuìchū de Mèng) - Luo Tianyi ## 疯狂世界 (Fēngkuáng Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi # YGY ## 加应子 (Jiā Yīng Zi) - Luo Tianyi ## 如旧 (Rú Jiù) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 被遗忘的作业 (Bèi Yíwàng de Zuòyè) - Luo Tianyi ## 贪 (Tān) - Luo Tianyi # Yi Qu Bu Kong XO ## 1/2的幸福-炑 (1/2 de Xìngfú - Mù) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## Heart Writing - Yuezheng Longya ## KissU - Yuezheng Longya # Ying Shi Hinano ## Strings with You - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 星存✡Heart In The STAR (Xīng Cún✡Heart In The STAR) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 醉江天 (Zuì Jiāngtiān) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Longya # Yongyuan Huanying ## 失宠的无声者 (Shīchǒng de Wúshēng Zhě) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen, YANHE ## 孤独的吸血者 (Gūdú de Xīxuèzhě) - Luo Tianyi ## 悲伤的逗乐者 (Bēishāng de Dòulè Zhě) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 沉默的守护者 (Chénmò de Shǒuhù Zhě) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE ## 绝望的服从者 (Juéwàng de Fúcóng Zhě) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling # Yu Jianliu ## 22世纪摇滚公主 (22 Shìjǐ Yáogǔn Gōngzhǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 22世纪摇滚王子 (22 Shìjì Yáogǔn Wángzǐ) - YANHE ## Love Diary - Luo Tianyi ## Virus Code - Luo Tianyi ## カレシ＝マクラ (Kareshi=Makura) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## ダチュラの春 (Datura no Haru) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## 下辈子我要嫁给你啦 (Xiàbèizi Wǒ Yào Jià Gěi Nǐ La) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 世界没有重力时 (Shìjiè Méiyǒu Zhònglì Shí) - Luo Tianyi ## 古浪客栈魔法幻想曲 (Gǔlàng Kèzhàn Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 吸血鬼禁断双生夜 (Xīxuèguǐ Jìnduàn Shuāngshēng Yè) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Luo Tianyi, YANHE (with Japanese) ## 夏日午后的绿茶 (Xiàrì Wǔhòu de Lǜchá) - Luo Tianyi ## 夜勤病院黑魔法幻想曲 (Yèqín Bìngyuàn Hēi Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 天气娘魔法幻想曲 (Tiānqì Niang Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 失踪伴侣 (Shīzōng Bànlǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 少女的玩具 (Shàonǚ de Wánjù) - Luo Tianyi ## 放学后的文学部 (Fàngxué Hòu de Wénxuébù) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 曼陀罗的冬天 (Màntuóluó de Dōngtiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 曼陀罗的夏天 (Màntuóluó de Xiàtiān) - GUMI, Luo Tianyi (with Cantonese) ## 曼陀罗的秋天 (Màntuóluó de Qiūtiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 月之旅 (Yuè Zhī Lǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 杂货店魔法幻想曲 (Záhuò Diàn Mófǎ Huànxiǎng Qǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 浮游晏龙传 (Fúyóu Yàn Lóng Chuán) - Luo Tianyi ## 火星漫游2076 (Huǒxīng Mànyóu 2076) - Luo Tianyi ## 王子反击战 (Wáng Zǐ Fǎn Jī Zhàn) - YANHE ## 电视 (Diànshì) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 罪乐园 (Zuì Lèyuán) - KAITO, Luo Tianyi (with Cantonese) ## 赤網 (Sekimou) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## 镜 (Jìng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 青春可乐 (Qīngchūn Cola) - Luo Tianyi ## 风暴制造者 (Fēngbào Zhìzàozhě) - YANHE # Yuan Zhenren ## 天使夢 (Tiānshǐ Mèng) - Xin Hua ## 巴洛克 (Bāluòkè) - Xin Hua ## 暗影島 (Ànyǐng Dǎo) - Xin Hua ## 靈界DJ (Língjiè DJ) - Xin Hua # Yun ## 印花 (Yìn Huā) - Luo Tianyi ## 秋叶 (Qiū Yè) - Luo Tianyi # ZOMiG ## Signal Scream - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 光辉女神的女儿们 (Guānghuī Nǚshén de Nǚ'érmen) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 樱之狂想曲 (Yīng zhī Kuángxiǎngqǔ) - Xingchen ## 沙之轮舞曲 (Shā zhī Lún Wǔqǔ) - Yuezheng Ling ## 焉有曲 (Yān Yǒu Qū) - Luo Tianyi # Zeno ## D!sappear - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## D!scolor - Xingchen ## More'n'more - Luo Tianyi ## 夏之影 (Xià zhī Yǐng) - Xingchen ## 崩溃边缘的吃人妖怪 (Bēngkuì Biānyuán de Chī Rén Yāoguài) - Luo Tianyi ## 影之契约 (Yǐng zhī Qìyuē) - Luo Tianyi ## 无可阻爱 (Wú Kě Zǔ Ai) - YANHE ## 春雨 (Chūnyǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 涟漪 (Liányī) - Haiyi, Xingchen ## 渊之心 (Yuān zhī Xīn) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 玻璃做的少女 (Bōlí Zuò de Shàonǚ) - Xingchen # Zhangyu Shao Zhengtai ## 共谋江山 (Gòng Móu Jiāngshān) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 意识复刻 (Yìshí Fù Kè) - Yuezheng Ling ## 折兰知交 (Zhé Lán Zhījiāo) - Yuezheng Longya ## 时光倒影 (Shíguāng Dàoyǐng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 极欲妖道 (Jíyùyāodào) - Yuezheng Longya ## 烈三国 (Liè Sānguó) - Luo Tianyi # Zhengxian HanshuP ## 吃土少女 (Chītǔ Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 名坊私塾第一部 (Míng Fāng Sīshú Dì Yī Bù) - YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 命运齿轮 (Mìngyùn Chǐlún) - YANHE ## 夜祭 (Yèjì) - Luo Tianyi ## 无尽深渊Darkness (Wújìn Shēnyuān Darkness) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua ## 自我厌恶症Envy from the JOKER (Zìwǒ Yànwù Zhèng Envy from the JOKER) - Luo Tianyi ## 西湖梦 (Xīhú Mèng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling # ZhouyaP ## Orcus - OLIVER, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya (with English) ## 历历 (Lìlì) - Yuezheng Longya # Zhuan Chang Langren ## 七彩漩涡 (Qīcǎi Xuánwō) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 双生镜中人 (Shuāngshēng Jìng Zhōng Rén) - Luo Tianyi ## 寒叶霜 (Hán Yè Shuāng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 封刀不为峥嵘 (Fēng Dāo Bù Wéi Zhēngróng) - YANHE ## 残月雪 (Cányuè Xuě) - Yuezheng Ling ## 红白机之梦 (Hóng Bái Jī zhī Mèng) - YANHE ## 绯色圆舞曲 (Fēi Sè Yuánwǔqǔ) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 落花霁 (Luòhuā Jì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 镜花水月 (Jìnghuāshuǐyuè) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 长夜雨 (Chángyè Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE # Zoey ## 徒劳的爱之美少女 (Túláo de Ài zhī Měishàonǚ) - Xingchen ## 风萤月 (Fēng Yíng Yuè) - Luo Tianyi # Zxhmaster ## 幹物女 (WeiWei) (Gànwù Nǚ (WeiWei)) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 東京不太熱 (Dōngjīng Bù Tài Rè) - Luo Tianyi ## 黑凤梨 (Hēi Fènglí) - Luo Tianyi # Unknown Producer ## 99°C溺亡 (99°C Nì Wáng) - Xin Hua, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## Aerialwalker - Aoki Lapis, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## Bad End/Frost - Luo Tianyi ## Bird Cage - Yuezheng Ling ## Death Dive - Xingchen ## Dechima - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## Dokidoki绫 (dokidoki Líng) - Yuezheng Ling ## Don't Don't - Xin Hua ## D调华尔兹 (D-diào Waltz) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## El beso de la rosa~蔷薇之吻~ (El beso de la rosa ~Qiángwēi Zhī Wěn~) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## FEEL YOUR DREAM - Luo Tianyi ## Gretel Twins - Xin Hua ## Hit the Bullseye - Xin Hua ## Initialization - Yuezheng Longya ## L0§Τ - Luo Tianyi ## Looking For You - Yuecheng ## Our Age - Luo Tianyi ## Peace - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## Pinocchio - Luo Tianyi ## PrecioUs - Xin Hua ## Secret Masquerade - Yuezheng Longya ## Shout for Life - Luo Tianyi ## Shutter Chance!! - Xingchen ## Solar Storm - Xingchen ## Starry ✡ Sky - Xingchen ## Summer Dream/7owel - Xingchen ## The World•难眠 (The World•Nán Mián) - Luo Tianyi ## The best happiness - Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## Wonderful Pain - Luo Tianyi ## 一人舞池乱语 (Yīrén Wǔchí Luàn Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 一眼 (Yīyǎn) - Xingchen ## 一路走来 (Yīlù Zǒu Lái) - Luo Tianyi, Rana, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 丁香开过的时节 (Dīngxiāng Kāiguò de Shíjié) - Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling ## 三原色 (Sānyuánsè) - Luo Tianyi ## 下一站。與你 (Xià Yí Zhàn. Yǔ Nǐ) - Xin Hua ## 不想收拾 (Bùxiǎng Shōushí) - Luo Tianyi ## 不辍 (Bù Chuò) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 九棱砂 (Jiǔ Lēng Shā) - Xingchen ## 乡情曲 (Xiāngqíng Qū) - Luo Tianyi ## 云端 (Yúnduān) - Yuezheng Ling ## 人鱼之歌 (Rényú zhī Gē) - Xingchen ## 他年自有棠花妒 (Tā Nián Zì Yǒu Táng Huā Dù) - Yuezheng Longya ## 仗剑歌 (Zhàngjiàn Gē) - YANHE ## 仙居谣 (Xiān Jū Yáo) - Luo Tianyi ## 伫立于城市上空的虚妄少年 (Zhùlì Yú Chéngshì Shàngkōng de Xūwàng Shàonián) - Yuezheng Longya ## 你好，再见 (Nǐhǎo, Zàijiàn) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Longya ## 倾城 (Qīngchéng) - Luo Tianyi ## 兄/妹控即是正☆义！ (Xiōng/Mèikòng Jíshì Zhèng☆Yì!) - Luo Tianyi ## 光之穹頂 (Guāng zhī Qióngdǐng) - Xin Hua ## 入冬少女 (Rùdōng Shàonǚ) - Xin Hua ## 六月的明天 (Liùyuè de Míngtiān) - Xingchen ## 再做梗曲信不信我废了你！ (Zài Zuò Gěng Qū Xìn Bùxìn Wǒ Fèile Nǐ!) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 冬天的螳螂碎片 (Dōngtiān de Tángláng Suìpiàn) - YANHE ## 凌云志 (Língyún Zhì) - Yuezheng Ling ## 刀马红颜 (Dāo Mǎ Hóngyán) - Luo Tianyi ## 初 (Chū) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 初雪 (Chūxuě) - Luo Tianyi ## 刻印 (Kèyìn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 十三块少年 (Shísān Kuài Shàonián) - YANHE ## 半斤八两 (Bànjīnbāliǎng) - Luo Tianyi ## 半生 (Bànshēng) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Longya ## 双生契 (Shuāngshēng Qì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 可这就是现实 (Kě Zhè Jiù Shì Xiànshí) - Luo Tianyi ## 叹江湖 (Tàn Jiānghú) - YANHE ## 吉年大鸡 (Jí Nián Dà Jī) - Luo Tianyi ## 君临天下 (Jūnlín Tiānxià) - Luo Tianyi ## 啸天引 (Xiào Tiān Yǐn) - Hatsune Miku ## 圈圈圆圆 (Quān Quān Yuányuán) - Yuezheng Longya ## 圣者遗物 (Shèng Zhě Yíwù) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi ## 圣诞夜呓语 (Shèngdàn Yè Yìyǔ) - Yuezheng Longya ## 塞壬波点 (Siren Bō Diǎn) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 夏天·延长战 (Xiàtiān Yáncháng Zhàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 夏日已所剩无几 (Xià Rì Yǐ Suǒ Shèng Wújǐ) - Xin Hua ## 夙愿 (Sùyuàn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 夜女王 (Yè Nǚwáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 夜灼花火 (Yè Zhuó Huāhuǒ) - Luo Tianyi ## 夜花火 (Yè Huāhuǒ) - Luo Tianyi, MAYU ## 大医精诚 (Dà Yī Jīngchéng) - YANHE ## 失声者 (Shīshēng Zhě) - Xin Hua ## 失明者 (Shīmíng Zhě) - Luo Tianyi ## 失眠少女 (Shīmián Shàonǚ) - Luo Tianyi ## 头痛欲裂 (Tóutòngyùliè) - Xingchen ## 奇妙与旋律 (Qímiào Yǔ Xuánlǜ) - Luo Tianyi ## 奇妙厨房 (Qímiào Chúfáng) - Luo Tianyi ## 奔跑 (Bēnpǎo) - Xin Hua ## 女孩你为何踮脚尖 (Nǚhái Nǐ Wèihé Diàn Jiǎojiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 女表口力口 (Nǚ Biǎo Kǒu Lì Kǒu) - Xin Hua ## 妳的故事 (Nǐ de Gùshì) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 孤刀临崖 (Gūdāo Línyá) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 学生素质教育系统 (Xuéshēng Sùzhì Jiàoyù Xìtǒng) - Luo Tianyi ## 守护 (Shǒuhù) - Luo Tianyi ## 对话筒 (Duì Huàtǒng) - Xingchen ## 将战 (Jiāng Zhàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 小肥羊也不是好欺负的 (Xiǎoféiyáng Yě Bùshì Hǎo Qīfù De) - Luo Tianyi ## 尘誓 (Chén Shì) - Yuezheng Ling ## 岁月流年 (Suìyuè Liúnián) - Luo Tianyi ## 巷 (Xiàng) - Luo Tianyi ## 年少病吟 (Niánshào Bìng Yín) - Luo Tianyi, Xin Hua, Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 幸福的语言 (Xìngfú de Yǔyán) - Xingchen ## 幻舞玲珑 (Huàn Wǔ Línglóng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 异物簿 镜中少女 (Yìwù Bù Jìng Zhōng Shàonǚ) - Xin Hua ## 异闻堂 (Yì Wén Táng) - Luo Tianyi ## 归霞与客 (Guī Xiá Yǔ Kè) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 微梦琉年 (Wēi Mèng Liú Nián) - Xingchen ## 心向 (Xīn Xiàng) - Yuezheng Longya ## 心塵 (Xīn Chén) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 忧-blue- (Yōu-blue-) - Luo Tianyi ## 思念万千 (Sīniàn Wàn Qiān) - Yuezheng Ling ## 悬崖上的城市 (Xuányá Shàng de Chéngshì) - Luo Tianyi ## 戏精 (Xì Jīng)/boyuan - Yuezheng Ling ## 我不想走 (Wǒ Bùxiǎng Zǒu) - Luo Tianyi ## 我们的故事 (Wǒmen de Gùshì) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 扫雷 (Sǎoléi) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 操戈天下 (Cāo Gē Tiānxià) - Luo Tianyi ## 旅行青蛙 (Lǚxíng Qīngwā) - Luo Tianyi ## 无言 (Wú Yán) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 无言杀戮 (Wúyán Shālù) - Xin Hua ## 昔巷舊夢 (Xī Xiàng Jiù Mèng) - YANHE ## 星临 (Xīng Lín) - Xingchen ## 星夜歌者 (Xīngyè Gē Zhě) - Xingchen ## 星辰与远风 (Xīngchén Yǔ Yuǎn Fēng) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Longya ## 星辰降临 (Xīngchén Jiànglín) - Xingchen ## 星间列车 (Xīng Jiānlièchē) - Xin Hua, Xingchen ## 春田 (Chūntián) - Luo Tianyi, Xingchen ## 晴雨 (Qíngyǔ) - Xin Hua ## 暗光兽 (Àn Guāng Shòu) - Xingchen ## 暗涌 (Àn Yǒng) - Luo Tianyi ## 曙光 (Shǔguāng)/La Ge Lang Ri - Yuezheng Ling ## 曙光 (Shǔguāng)/Yu Yue - Xingchen ## 最后夏夜 (Zuìhòu Xià Yè) - Luo Tianyi ## 朝露短歌 (Zhāolù Duǎngē) - Luo Tianyi ## 未来的我 (Wèilái de Wǒ) - Yuezheng Ling ## 本色 (Běnsè) - Luo Tianyi ## 枯干的画笔 (Kūgān de Huàbǐ) - YANHE ## 柠檬糖 (Níngméng Táng) - Xingchen ## 桃花笑 (Táohuā Xiào) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 桥驿听雨落 (Qiáo Yì Tīng Yǔ Luò) - Luo Tianyi ## 梦想芭菲☆ (Mèngxiǎng Bā Fēi☆) - Hatsune Miku, Luo Tianyi (with Japanese) ## 梦童话 (Mèng Tónghuà) - Luo Tianyi ## 梨花酿 (Líhuā Niàng) - Luo Tianyi ## 森林恋曲 (Sēnlín Liàn Qū) - Luo Tianyi ## 森林物语 (Sēnlín Wùyǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 樱花湖畔 (Yīnghuā Húpàn) - Xingchen ## 正义的一败涂地 (Zhèngyì de Yībàitúdì) - Yuezheng Longya ## 歪七扭八 (Wāiqīniǔbā) - Yuezheng Ling ## 歪脑筋，好学生 (Wāi Nǎojīn, Hào Xuéshēng) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 毕业歌-为了更好的相遇 (Bìyè Gē-Wèile Gèng Hǎo de Xiāngyù) - Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 氤氲语 (Yīnyūn Yǔ) - Luo Tianyi ## 洛阳怀 (Luòyáng Huái) - Luo Tianyi ## 流光 (Liúguāng) - Luo Tianyi ## 流光逝梦 (Liú Guāng Shì Mèng) - Luo Tianyi ## 海燕 (Hǎiyàn) - YANHE ## 深海灯塔 (Shēnhǎi Dēngtǎ) - Yuecheng ## 漂亮面对 (Piàoliang Miàn Duì) - Luo Tianyi ## 炼金少女日志 (Liànjīn Shàonǚ Rìzhì) - YANHE ## 烟圈 (Yān Quān) - Yuezheng Longya ## 燃梦 (Rán Mèng) - Xin Hua ## 爱与谎言的赞歌 (Ài Yǔ Huǎngyán de Zàngē) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 狂徒 (Kuángtú) - YANHE, Yuezheng Longya ## 狐言 (Hú Yán) - Luo Tianyi ## 玉狐劫 (Yù Hú Jié) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 琴妖 (Qín Yāo) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 画中人 (Huà Zhōng Rén) - Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling, Yuezheng Longya ## 百鬼惜 (Bǎi Guǐ Xī) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 睡你麻痹起来嗨 (Shuì Nǐ Mábì Qǐlái Hāi) - Luo Tianyi ## 瞬时失忆 (Shùnshí Shīyì) - Luo Tianyi ## 石阶 (Shíjiē) - Xin Hua ## 破军 (Pò Jūn) - Luo Tianyi ## 破晓将至 (Pòxiǎo Jiāng Zhì) - Yuezheng Ling ## 神的女儿们 (Shén de Nǚ'érmen) - Hatsune Miku, Xin Hua (with Japanese) ## 秘境茶会 (Mìjìng Cháhuì) - Xin Hua ## 空城·旧忆 (Kōngchéng Jiù Yì) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 簪春光 (Zān Chūnguāng) - YANHE ## 素绢流年 (Sù Juàn Liúnián) - YANHE ## 红昭愿 (Hóng Zhāo Yuàn) - Luo Tianyi ## 红舞鞋 (Hóng Wǔ Xié) - Yuezheng Ling ## 纯白翼之梦 (Chúnbái Yì zhī Mèng) - Xin Hua ## 绅士的守则 (Shēnshì de Shǒuzé) - Yuezheng Ling ## 美妙·夜色 (Měimiào Yèsè) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 美麗氣象 (Měilì Qìxiàng) - Xin Hua ## 花中的梦 (Huā Zhōng de Mèng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 苏格兰格子 (Sūgélán Gézi) - Yuezheng Longya ## 茕歌 (Qióng Gē) - Xin Hua ## 荷裳 (Hé Shang) - Xingchen ## 葬歌 (Zàng Gē)/teac - YANHE ## 蔷薇革命 (Qiángwēi Gémìng) - Luo Tianyi ## 藍色書箋 (Lán Sè Shū Jiān) - Luo Tianyi ## 被舍弃的星星点点 (Bèi Shěqì de Xīngxīng Diǎndiǎn) - Yuezheng Longya ## 質變 (Zhìbiàn) - Xin Hua ## 贪恋 (Tānliàn) - Yuezheng Ling ## 走向远方 (Zǒuxiàng Yuǎnfāng) - Xingchen, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 越爱越寂寞 (Yuè Ài Yuè Jìmò) - Xingchen ## 轮回的克鲁赛德 (Lúnhuí de CRUSADE) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 追光使者 (Zhuī Guāng Shǐzhě) - Luo Tianyi ## 都市怪盜與鄉村偵探 (Dūshì Guàidào Yǔ Xiāngcūn Zhēntàn) - Xin Hua ## 酆都冥司记 (Fēngdū Míng Sī Jì) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Yuezheng Ling ## 醒着的童话 (Xǐngzhe de Tónghuà) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 金陵舟歌 (Jīnlíng Zhōugē) - Luo Tianyi ## 长江7号奇妙世界 (Chángjiāng 7 Hào Qímiào Shìjiè) - Luo Tianyi, Yuezheng Ling ## 随星 (Suí Xīng) - Xingchen ## 雨边 (Yǔ Biān) - Xingchen, Yuezheng Ling ## 零·创世 (Líng Chuàng Shì) - Luo Tianyi ## 非人哉 (Fēirén Zāi) - Luo Tianyi ## 颜色恋爱学 (Yánsè Liàn'ài Xué) - Luo Tianyi ## 高等卒业存在性证明 (Gāoděng Zúyè Cúnzài Xìng Zhèngmíng) - Yuezheng Ling ## 魔女后代 (Mónǚ Hòudài) - Luo Tianyi, YANHE ## 魔法数字 (Mófǎ Shùzì) - Hatsune Miku ## 黑白回憶 (Hēibái Huíyì) - Luo Tianyi Esperanto original songs (7 songs) # K-waves LAB ## La malgrava peto - Hatsune Miku ## 紀元の樹海 (Kigen no Jukai) - Hatsune Miku # OdangoP ## Vojaĝo Lasta - Megurine Luka, Mew # Owly ## Fantoma Doloro - DEX, VY2 (with English) # RedScorpio4 ## Naŭza - DEX ## Toksaj - Hiyama Kiyoteru ## Viro - DEX, YOHIOloid Finnish original songs (1 song) # SHOCKING★TRUTH ## Sanaleikki - Flower, Kanon French original songs (7 songs) # Alexoualexou ## Distance de sécurité - MAIKA ## Pensées en apnée - AVANNA # ByBibo ## AM stram GRAM - SONiKA # Empath-P ## Pinwheel - Megurine Luka # KANstar ## 잡념 170304 (Jamnyeom 170304) - UNI (with English, Japanese and Korean) # Kagome-P ## 幾夜、兎は愛を求めたのだ (Ikuyo, Usagi wa Ai o Motometa no da) - Yuzuki Yukari (with Japanese) # Unknown Producer ## Vague Sentiment - Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka German original songs (5 songs) # Clockwork-P ## Memories Of A 17-year-old - GUMI, Tohoku Zunko (with English) # Huazhiji-P ## 三木生贄 (Miki Ikenie) - IA, Prima (with Japanese) # Nantoka-P ## Super Darkness - Kagamine Len (with Japanese) ## エンジェル・ヘイロウ (Angel Halo) - Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) # Unknown Producer ## Irgendwie - GUMI, Hatsune Miku Greek original songs (1 song) # La Romi pa'tu consu ## Noche Metálica - Hatsune Miku Indonesian original songs (47 songs) # Adidkh ## Autumn Beat - Hatsune Miku ## 二人の愛 (Futari no Ai) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) # AhmadS ## Ujian Hidup - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # IrfanR Rinoarashi-P ## Ujian Hidup - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Semua Akan Baik-Baik Saja - GUMI, Hatsune Miku # Arasy ## Gone/Arasy - Yuzuki Yukari ## Media Sosial - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Miss You/Arasy - Yuzuki Yukari ## Myself/Arasy - Yuzuki Yukari ## You(r World) - Hatsune Miku # Dwi Kashiwagi ## Bersamaku Slamanya (Type B) - UNI ## Cinta Yang Terlarang (Type B) - SeeU ## Queen Of The Darkness (Type B) - SeeU ## Sahabat Sejati - SeeU # Egiharu ## Gadis Akustik - IA (with Japanese) ## Hari Hari Penuh Badai - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka (with Japanese) ## Kelinci Yang Hilang - Yuzuki Yukari (with Japanese) ## Langit Mimpi - Kagamine Len (with Japanese) ## MALAM HITAMKU - Megurine Luka (with English and Japanese) ## ONE EYE - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) ## Our Separation - GUMI ## RAINBOW AT THE DAWN - Hatsune Miku ## TAKE CARE OF YOU - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) ## The Unclear Love - Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) ## 冬桜のない (Fuyuzakura no Nai) - Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) # Fin Ahmad ## Aku Lupa - Hatsune Miku # Ginan Nanz ## Bimbang - Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin ## Semangat - Hatsune Miku ## Superstar - Hatsune Miku, KAITO (with English) ## Tiada Akhir - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin # Hhank19 Official ## Kisah Cinta - GUMI # Idoyklik ## Truth or Lie? - Megurine Luka ## World Is Still - Megurine Luka (with English) # Kurorofikkykakao ## Mimpi = Masa Depan - Kagamine Len ## Tetap di Dalam Hati - Hatsune Miku # Luzzy ## Tiada Yang Kurang Darimu - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin # Matsukaze Project ## Tak Akan Bisa - Megurine Luka # Mohax 2000 ## Asal Ngomong - GUMI # RJKuker ## Sepucuk Salam Sang Mantan - Megurine Luka ## Teruslah Semangat - Hatsune Miku # Vamaera ## Esok Lebih Baik - IA ## Summer Day - Hatsune Miku # Unknown Producer ## Berlayarlah - Hatsune Miku ## Cerita SMU - Hatsune Miku ## Electronic Dance Music - Hatsune Miku ## Hidupku Bersamamu - Hatsune Miku ## Mumang - Hatsune Miku (with Acehnese) ## Sang Kolektor - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin Korean original songs (415 songs) # 5 DAYS ## GET OUT BOY - UNI ## 만나러 가 (Mannareo Ga) - UNI # Ame Neko ## Walking on the Cloud - SeeU ## Wrist Cut - UNI ## 신경 끌래요 (Singyeong Kkeullaeyo) - UNI ## 하루의 끝에 서서 (Haruui Kkeute Seoseo) - SeeU # Areuhyeon ## 그대와 함께 (Geudaewa Hamkke) - SeeU ## 우리하루 (Uriharu) - SeeU ## 천국 (Cheonguk) - SeeU ## 풍경이 있는곳 (Punggyeongi Inneungot) - SeeU # Ariasaria ## Distortion/Ariasaria - SeeU ## Harmonics - SeeU # Bakibug ## 180분 음에 취한 체. (180-bun Eume Chwihan Che.) - UNI ## CALM - SeeU ## Get Out/HeeK - UNI ## MoonLight - SeeU ## RE.SET - SeeU ## Shining Star/HeeK - SeeU ## 광대 (Gwangdae) - UNI ## 놓아줄게 (Noajulge) - SeeU ## 다시 걷기 (Dasi Geotgi) - UNI ## 다짐 (Dajim) - SeeU ## 물러서다 (Mulleoseoda) - UNI ## 사랑하니까 (Saranghanikka) - SeeU ## 세 글자도 못 읽습니다 (Se Geuljado Mot Ilkseumnida) - UNI ## 우리도 저 별들처럼 빛나 보이자 (Urido Jeo Byeoldeulcheoreom Binna Boija) - UNI ## 이별 (Ibyeol)/HeeK - SeeU ## 이제 안녕 (Ije Annyeong) - SeeU ## 장난감 두레박 (Jangnangam Durebak) - UNI ## 주홍글씨 (Juhonggeulssi) - SeeU ## 평행선 (Pyeonghaengseon) - SeeU ## 하늘을 날아 (Haneureul Nara) - UNI # Black Shock Box ## Anti Hero Home Coming Climax - UNI ## Don't Be Stranger - UNI ## Foresight - UNI ## Lupin/Black Shock Box - UNI ## Mirror/Black Shock Box - Hatsune Miku, UNI (with Japanese) ## Thank you - UNI ## Today is Rain - UNI ## UNI/Black Shock Box - Hatsune Miku, UNI (with English) ## Voice/Black Shock Box - UNI ## ニコネコニャンコチョコストロベリー (Niko Neko Nyanko Choco Strawberry) - Otori Kohaku, UNI (with Japanese) ## 君、降る、止む (Kimi, Furu, Yamu) - UNI (with Japanese) ## 길 (Gil) - UNI ## 미련없는 기억 (Miryeoneopnneun Gieok) - UNI # Bluetoki ## 문자고백 (Munjagobaek) - SeeU ## 은월향 (Eunwolhyang) - SeeU # Bomyul ## Draw a memory - SeeU ## Good night/Bomyul - SeeU ## 바라봄 (Barabom) - SeeU ## 한 걸음 두 걸음 (Han Georeum Du Georeum) - UNI # CTP Studio ## Bye Away - SeeU ## 타임머신 (Time Machine) - SeeU # Compass Cat ## 4월의 아이들 (4-worui Aideul) - UNI ## Alice in the Rain - UNI ## Caffeinism - SeeU ## Cat on the Compass - UNI ## For Regulus - UNI ## From Twilight to Dawn - UNI ## Ivy Ivy Ivy - SeeU, UNI ## Melting Greenwich - Kaai Yuki, SeeU, UNI (with Japanese) ## Moon/Compass Cat - UNI ## Prelude - Lavender Planetarium. - SeeU ## Real Cartesianism - UNI ## Skywatcher - SeeU, UNI ## Vindemiatrix - UNI ## Лайка (Laika) - UNI ## 괴물을 만났어 (Goemureul Mannasseo) - UNI ## 꼼빠송 (Kkomppasong) - SeeU ## 다시 돌아올 계절에 꽃다발을 (Dasi Doraol Gyejeore Kkotdabareul) - UNI ## 독으로부터 (Dogeurobuteo) - UNI ## 두 대의 피아노 사이에서 (Du Dae-ui Piano Saieseo) - UNI ## 멸치송 (Myeolchisong) - SeeU ## 밀크송 (Milk Song) - SeeU ## 바람을 엮다 (Barameul Yeoktta) - UNI ## 별사탕 크로니클 (Byeolsatang Chronicle) - UNI ## 보병궁을 위한 도시 (Bobyeonggungeul Wihan Dosi) - UNI ## 북극을 깨우다 (Bukgeugeul Kkae-uda) - UNI ## 새 정원의 티 타임 (Sae Jeongwonui Tea Time) - UNI ## 안녕, 나의 앨리스 (Annyeong, Naui Alice) - UNI ## 우리가 망망대해를 두려워하지 않기에 (Uriga Mangmangdaehaereul Duryeowohaji Ankie) - SeeU, UNI ## 유토피아 소년소녀 (Utopia Sonyeonsonyeo) - SeeU ## 인생은 때론 (Insaengeun Ttaeron) - UNI ## 작은 발자국을 이어가다 (Jageun Baljagugeul Ieogada) - SeeU, UNI ## 식물원의 낮잠 (Singmurwonui Natjam) - UNI # Haechopari ## 식물원의 낮잠 (Singmurwonui Natjam) - UNI ## Day By Day - UNI ## 건널목 가오리 (Geonneolmok Gaori) - UNI ## 깨어나는 새벽 (Kkae-eonaneun Saebyeok) - Fukase, UNI ## 꽃 뿌리 (Kkot Ppuri) - UNI ## 사기꾼의 비밀 (Sagikkunui Bimil) - UNI ## 염색의 바다 (Yeomsaegui Bada) - UNI ## 염원의 심해 (Yeomwonui Simhae) - UNI ## 하늘의 해파리 (Haneurui Haepari) - UNI # DJ Pops ## 갱스터 인 시티 (Gangster in City) - SeeU ## 고독한 겨울일기 (Godokhan Gyeourilgi) - SeeU ## 노란색 꽃의 청춘 (Noransaek Kkochui Cheongchun) - SeeU ## 바람이 그치면 나도 그칠까 (Barami Geuchimyeon Nado Geuchilkka) - SeeU ## 벗꽃이 피는 날 (Beotkkochi Pineun Nal) - SeeU, UNI ## 비가 되어 (Biga Doe-eo) - SeeU ## 세상 속 끝에서 (Sesang Sok Kkeuteseo) - SeeU ## 싸이렌 (Siren) - SeeU # DQ ## 구름 (Gureum) - SeeU ## 시작해 (Sinjakhae) - SeeU, UNI # Daiyahyo ## Restart/daiyahyo - SeeU ## 고양이가 되고 싶어 (Goyangi-ga Doego Sipeo) - SeeU ## 꿈 중독 (Kkum Jungdok) - SeeU ## 너에게 (Neo-ege) - SeeU ## 무색투명 (Musaektumyeong) - SeeU, UNI ## 물망초 (Mulmangcho) - SeeU, UNI ## 미완성 (Miwanseong) - SeeU ## 생일 축하합니다 (Saengil Chukhahamnida) - SeeU ## 아무도 아무것도 아니야 (Amudo Amugeotdo Aniya) - SeeU # Dr. Yun ## Party! Party! - SeeU # Dropped Kid ## 레인보우 초콜릿 케이크 (Rainbow Chocolate Cake) - UNI # Dudung ## 날씨 좋다 (Nalssi Jota) - SeeU ## 좋아하나 봐 (Joahana Bwa) - SeeU # ENNE ## 담천 시티 (Damcheon City) - UNI ## 여행꾼과 막대과자 (Yeohaengkkungwa Makdaegwaja) - UNI # H.B. ## 너의 모습 (Neoui Moseup) - UNI ## 동백꽃 (Dongbaekkkot) - SeeU, Yuzuki Yukari (with Japanese) ## 철창 속 조그만 새 (Cheolchang Sok Jogeuman Sae) - SeeU # HanAra ## 빗속에서 (Bitsogeseo) - UNI # HiRyang ## 1/HiRyang - UNI ## Painkiller - UNI ## Second Nature - UNI ## 가식의 꿈 (Gasigui Kkum) - UNI ## 무명 (Mumyeong) - UNI ## 별이 지는 새벽에 (Byeori Jineun Saebyeoge) - UNI ## 엇갈림 통신 (Eotgallim Tongsin) - UNI # I-VI ## 식인인류 (Siginillyu) - UNI ## 아무것도 (Amugeotdo) - UNI # Indigo Aria ## 안녕, 이 겨울의 너 (Annyeong, I Gyeourui Neo) - SeeU # Jang Geum ## 그 여름에서 만나자 (Geu Yeoreumeseo Mannaja) - UNI ## 미소 (Miso) - UNI ## 별마음 (Byeolma-eum) - UNI ## 오늘도 안녕 (Oneuldo Annyeong) - UNI ## 유편 (Yupyeon) - UNI ## 테러 4444 (Terreur 4444) - UNI # Jimingun ## Run/Jimingun - UNI ## 소원을 이루고 싶은 소년 (Sowoneul Irugo Sipeun Sonyeon) - SeeU # KANstar ## Last Assignment - SeeU ## Loser Forever - SeeU ## Rhododendron - UNI ## 잡념 170304 (Jamnyeom 170304) - UNI (with English, French and Japanese) # Kamenyang ## 4일 후 온 편지 (4-il Hu On Pyeonji) - UNI ## あなたに (Anata ni) - Hatsune Miku (with Japanese) ## 기억 속에 (Gieok Soge) - UNI ## 나는 내가 매일매일 죽기를 원해 (Naneun Naega Maeilmaeil Jukgireul Wonhae) - UNI ## 딸기우유니 (Ttalgiuyuni) - UNI ## 솔로스마스 (Soulless Mass) - SeeU ## 유니유니바이러스 (UNI UNI Virus) - UNI ## 자각증상 (Jagakjeungsang) - UNI ## 축하받지 못하는 사람 (Chukhabatji Mothaneun Saram) - UNI ## 할로윈 꼬마유령 (Halloween Kkomayuryeong) - SeeU, UNI # KiMO ## Ganbarujoy - UNI ## Happiness/KiMO - UNI ## Reset/KiMO - UNI ## UNI BIRTH - UNI ## YOZORA - UNI ## 선물 (Seonmul) - SeeU, UNI # Kimpaksa ## Alone/Team. Hurihuri - IA, Luo Tianyi, SeeU (with Chinese and Japanese) # Team. Hurihuri ## Alone/Team. Hurihuri - IA, Luo Tianyi, SeeU (with Chinese and Japanese) # KoERA K. ## LovelyPixel - SeeU ## UNI UNI ★ Fantastic Morning - UNI ## 겨울 호빵요정 코에라 (Gyeoul Hoppangyojeong Koera) - SeeU ## 고등어와 고양이 (Godeungeowa Goyangi) - UNI ## 고등어의 깊은 사연 (Godeungeo-ui Gipeun Sayeon) - SeeU ## 꼬까신 (Kkokkasin) - SeeU ## 나 잡아봐라 (Na Jababwara) - SeeU ## 너의 투쟁 (Neoui Tujaeng) - SeeU ## 널 좋아하는 7가지 이유 (Neol Joahaneun 7 Gaji Iyu) - SeeU ## 널 좋아해 널 사랑해 (Neol Johahae Neol Saranghae) - SeeU ## 딸기우유 (Ttalgiuyu) - UNI ## 만성니생각증후군 (Manseongnisaenggakjeunghugun) - SeeU ## 머라캐삿노 (Meorakaesanno) - SeeU ## 벤라팍신75mg (Bellapaksin 75mg) - SeeU ## 별사탕 별별사랑 (Byeolsatang Byeolbyeolsarang) - SeeU ## 사랑-tic (Sarang-tic) - SeeU ## 사랑니났시유 (Sarangninassiyu) - SeeU ## 세절기를 돌려라 (Sejeolgireul Dollyeora) - SeeU ## 시유와 오리지널 곡 만들기 연습 (SeeU-wa Original Gok Mandeulgi Yeonseup) - SeeU ## 시유와 조교 믹싱 연습 (SeeU-wa Jogyo Miksing Yeonseup) - SeeU ## 시유와 지옥의 무성파열음 연습 (SeeU-wa Jiog-ui Museongpayeoreum Yeonseup) - SeeU ## 아-아-아- 빙글빙글 (Aa Aa Aa Binggeulbinggeul) - UNI ## 우리가 손잡고 걸어가는 이 길 (Uriga Sonjapgo Georeoganeun I Gil) - SeeU, UNI ## 응애 Etude Op.아기판다 (Eungae Etude Op. Agipanda) - SeeU ## 일기장 (Ilgijang) - UNI ## 잉여 폭발 (Ingyeo Pokbal) - SeeU ## 확성기소녀 (Hwakseonggisonyeo) - UNI # Ktk ## 벚꽃, 소녀 (Beotkkot, Sonyeo) - UNI ## 여름 축제의 불꽃놀이 (Yeoreum Chukje-ui Bulkkonnori) - UNI ## 외로운 역설가 (Oeroun Yeokseolga) - UNI ## 짝사랑 (Jjaksarang) - UNI ## 한겨울에 너를 기다리다 (Hangyeoure Neoreul Gidarida) - UNI # Lee Char ## 가라앉아 살아가는 그대에게 (Garaanja Saraganeun Geudae-ege) - UNI ## 말더듬이 시계침 (Maldeodeumi Sigyechim) - UNI ## 보컬로이드 컨티뉴 (VOCALOID Continue) - UNI ## 안녕"안경 (Annyeong"Angyeong) - UNI ## 친구공식 (Chingugongsik) - UNI # Lee ManSik ## Good Bye, Last Night - SeeU ## 내가 살았던 하늘 (Naega Saratdeon Haneul) - SeeU ## 달에게 2 (Darege 2) - SeeU ## 밤의 노래 (Bam-ui Norae) - SeeU ## 이별 (Ibyeol)/Lee ManSik - SeeU ## 하늘이라도 어제처럼 (Haneurirado Eojecheoreom) - SeeU ## 회상 (Hoesang) - SeeU # Lemon Binu ## 만화 같은 세상 (Manhwa Gateun Sesang) - Hatsune Miku, SeeU ## 모에모에 (Mo-e Mo-e) - UNI ## 서울 (Seoul) - UNI ## 표준오차 (Pyojunocha) - UNI ## 필요 이상, 포괄적인 이성 (Piryo Isang, Pogwaljeogin Iseong) - UNI # Limited ## Don't Rush - UNI ## No More Twin Tail - UNI ## 라스트 찬스 (Last Chance) - UNI ## 우리들의 관계 복구 (Urideurui Gwangye Bokgu) - UNI # Mane ## Weakness/mane - SeeU ## 안녕 미래의 너에게 (Annyeong Miraeui Neo-ege) - SeeU # Mitssi ## 왕냥Days (Wangnyang Days) - SeeU # Muwen ## I i - UNI ## Self Destruction - UNI ## 이별 (Ibyeol)/Hyeonsumin - SeeU ## 지구 멸망 했으면 (Jigu Myeolmang Haesseumyeon) - UNI # NONE ## CHORDINATION - SeeU ## CONNECTED - UNI ## DREAMLAND - SeeU ## FIRST SONG - SeeU ## Infinite Possibility - SeeU, UNI ## NEW WORLD!!! - SeeU ## OUR DREAM!! - SeeU ## Platonic Love/NONE - SeeU ## SECONDED WORLD - Hatsune Miku, UNI (with Japanese) ## SHINY☆STAR!! - SeeU ## SKY↑HIGH - UNI ## SPECIAL♪LIVE - Hatsune Miku, SeeU (with Japanese) ## Snowblue - SeeU ## 망상세계의 왈츠 (Mangsangsegye-ui Waltz) - SeeU ## 작은 시간 (Jageun Sigan) - SeeU ## 하늘 구름 (Haneul Gureum) - SeeU ## 후회 -죄책의 영웅과 신의의 배신자- (Huhoe -Joechaegui Yeongunggwa Sinuiui Baensinja-) - SeeU # Nacheu ## 마녀의 산책 (Manyeo-ui Sanchaek) - SeeU ## 파란 숲의 요정 (Paran Supui Yojeong) - SeeU # Nao ## 검은 유니콘 (Geomeun Unicorn) - SeeU ## 링크 (Link) - SeeU # Neptury ## 로열가드 (Royal Guard) - SeeU ## 행복하려면 (Haengbokharyeomyeon) - SeeU ## 행인2의 해방 (Haengin 2 ui Haebang) - SeeU # OTAR ## SHINAVRO - SeeU (with Japanese) ## Tristesse - SeeU (with Japanese) # Onlysummer ## 속마음 카니발리즘 (Songma-eum Cannibalism) - UNI ## 우리 학교 바보걸이 실은 천재 소녀라는 소문?! (Uri Hakgyo Babogeori Sireun Cheonjae Sonyeoraneun Somun?!) - UNI ## 해피엔딩이 아니라고 해줘 (Haepiendingi Anirago Haejwo) - UNI # Pedroia ## 당신이 떠난 길 (Dangsini Tteonangil) - UNI ## 슬픈 비 (Seulpeun Bi) - SeeU, UNI # Rendodas ## 데자뷰 (Déjà vu) - SeeU ## 방학 (Banghak) - SeeU ## 연꽃이 피기를 (Yeonkkochi Pigireul) - SeeU # Sangnoksu ## Installation - UNI ## 당신과 나의 어사일럼 (Dangsingwa Naui Asylum) - SeeU # StormZex ## In this world - Megurine Luka ## 그레모리 연구실에 어서오세요 (Gremory Yeongusire Eoseooseyo) - Hatsune Miku, UNI ## 기계영혼 (Gigyeyeonghon) - Flower, UNI ## 노래의 별 (Noraeui Byeol) - Flower ## 무의식 (Muuisik) - Flower ## 방황 (Banghwang) - Megurine Luka ## 보컬로이드 제국 찬양가 (VOCALOID Jeguk Chanyangga) - SeeU ## 시계인형 (Sigyeinhyeong) - Flower ## 자각 (Jagak) - UNI ## 작은티나 (Jageun-Tina) - UNI # Studio J.D. ## 999 (Gu Gu Gu) - UNI ## 따...딱히 너가 좋아서 이러는 건 아니거든! (Tta...Ttakhi Neoga Joaseo Ireoneun Geon Anigeodeun!) - UNI ## 딸기우유에 시리얼을 타먹으면 맛있을까 (Ttalgiuyue Sirieoreul Tameogeumyeon Masisseulkka) - UNI ## 라면을 끓여봤어 (Ramyeoneul Kkeulhyeobwasseo) - UNI # TEAM. EMPTY NOTE ## 그댈 위한 힐링캠프 (Geudael Wihan Healing Camp) - SeeU, UNI ## 무어별 (Mueobyeol) - SeeU # THIS IS PARALLEL WORLD ## Coldgrape3 - SeeU ## The Good Night - SeeU # Team PCP ## 빨간구두 (Ppalgangudu) - UNI ## 클로버 (Clover) - SeeU # Team StarRoid ## All Mine - IA, SeeU ## All You - SeeU ## Dual Love - SeeU ## Heart Break - SeeU ## If Your - SeeU ## Pistol - SeeU ## Sad Valentine's Day - SeeU ## Singer Harp - SeeU ## 너를 보내며 (Neoreul Bonaemyeo) - SeeU ## 너를 응원해 (Neoreul Eungwonhae) - SeeU ## 눈물소리 (Nunmulsori) - SeeU ## 어느 소녀의 고백 (Eoneu Sonyeo-ui Gobaek) - SeeU ## 창가에서 보는 노을 (Changga-eseo Boneun No-eul) - SeeU ## 하얀 목소리 (Hayan Moksori) - SeeU # Team Sweet Dream ## Illusion girl - SeeU ## Necrophilia - SeeU # Team System ## Red Moon Phobia - SeeU ## 스노우 쇼트케이크 (Snow Shortcake) - SeeU ## 유니 콘서트 (Uni Concert) - SeeU ## 행운량 보존의 법칙 (Haengunnyang Bojonui Beopchik) - SeeU ## 헤어짐 애프터스토리 (Heeojim After Story) - SeeU # Team Universe ## 두번째 시작 (Dubeonjjae Sijak) - Hatsune Miku, SeeU ## 불완전한 해피엔드를 위하여 (Bulwanjeonhan Haemiendeureul Wihayeo) - SeeU # Team.FOIS ## MONSTER/Team.FOIS - SeeU # Tokchik ## Shooting Star/tokchik - UNI ## 기나긴 꿈 (Ginagin Kkum) - UNI ## 나를 위해 (Nareul Wihae) - UNI ## 마음의 주인 (Ma-eumui Juin) - UNI ## 항상 그곳에 (Hangsang Geugose) - UNI # Udaque ## 천사링의 악마 (Cheonsaringui Angma) - SeeU # WyvernP ## Curse of the Extinction - UNI ## Doppelganger - UNI ## ESCAPE/WyvernP - SeeU, UNI ## Forever Forest ~영원의 숲~ (Forever Forest ~Yeongwonui Sup~) - UNI ## I'm not a monster - UNI ## Magic Show - SeeU, UNI ## Obsession/WyvernP - UNI ## Sky Tale - UNI ## Space Gamer - UNI ## Wolf in the Moonlight - SeeU ## 무명 서커스단 (Mumyeong Seokeoseudan) - UNI ## 밤 이불 (Bam Ibul) - SeeU ## 작별 카운트다운 (Jakbyeol Countdown) - UNI ## 저격수 인형 (Jeogyeoksu Inhyeong) - UNI ## 종이비행기 (Jongibihaenggi) - SeeU ## 짝사랑의 말 (Jjaksarangui Mal) - SeeU, UNI ## 홀로그램 (Hologram) - UNI ## 회전목마 (Hoejeonmongma) - UNI # YUKI-P ## 소원 (Sowon) - SeeU ## 월화무희 (Wolhwamuhui) - SeeU # Yuhana ## 갈망 (Galmang) - SeeU ## 그림자 인형극 (Geurimja Inhyeonggeuk) - SeeU ## 기망 (Gimang) - SeeU ## 꼬르륵 (Kkoreureuk) - SeeU ## 미아가 된 소녀의 생존일지 (Miaga Doen Sonyeo-ui Saengjonilji) - UNI ## 사랑의루팡 (Saranguirupang) - UNI ## 살고있어 (Salgoisseo) - SeeU ## 시계 (Sigye) - SeeU ## 월화연휘가 (Wolhwayeonhwiga) - SeeU, UNI ## 잔혹동화 (Janhokdonghwa) - SeeU ## 장미여왕 (Jangmiyeowang) - SeeU ## 저 하늘에 (Jeo Haneure) - SeeU ## 코스모스 (Cosmos) - SeeU ## 할리퀸 (Harley Quinn) - SeeU ## 홀로 남은 소녀의 노래 (Hollo Nameun Sonyeoui Norae) - UNI # Yukhoe ## 떨어지는 별 (Tteoreojineun Byeol) - UNI ## 불안한 밤 (Buranhan Bam) - UNI ## 외로움 (Oeroum) - Otomachi Una, UNI ## 우울과 거짓가면 (Uulgwa Geojitgamyeon) - SeeU, UNI # ZzZ ## Elixir/zzZ - UNI ## ZOMBIE - UNI ## 모니터맨 (Monitor Man) - UNI ## 사이비 (Saibi) - UNI ## 수면제 (Sumyeonje) - SeeU # Unknown Producer ## 11시 49분 (11-si 49-bun) - SeeU ## 25시, 비는 언제 그치는가? (25-si, Bineun Eonje Geuchineunga?) - SeeU ## 4분 33초 동안, 너에게 (4 Bun 33 Cho Dongan, Neo-ege) - SeeU ## Answer now - SeeU ## Axis of Fate - SeeU ## Dear My Dream - SeeU ## Dreaming Dreamer - SeeU ## Fallen - SeeU ## Frostbite - UNI ## Frozen Aquarium - UNI ## HAZED EYES - UNI ## I love you, Forever - SeeU ## Just 전역 (Just Jeonyeok) - SeeU ## Let Me - SeeU ## Lost & Found - SeeU ## Love flies away - UNI ## On the Way Home - UNI ## Re:Memories - UNI ## Show Time - UNI ## U&I - UNI ## Virtual Galaxy - Hatsune Miku, UNI ## Whiteout/gota - SeeU ## 希 (Hui) - SeeU ## 간직할래 (Ganjikhallae) - SeeU ## 개강이다 (Gaegangida) - UNI ## 고마워 (Gomawo) - SeeU ## 관천록 (Gwancheollok) - SeeU ## 그 별과 나와 그의 서츄레이션~Bye bye (Geu Byeolgwa Nawa Geuui Saturation~Bye bye) - UNI ## 기다리는 테디베어 (Gidarineun Teddybear) - SeeU ## 깊게 더 깊게 (Gipge Deo Gipge) - UNI ## 나도 몰라 (Nado Molla) - UNI ## 나의 계절 (Naui Gyejeol) - UNI ## 너의 생각 (Neoui Saenggak) - UNI ## 네 곁에 있으면 안 될까 (Ne Gyeote Isseumyeon An Doelkka) - SeeU ## 노래를 부르는 이유 (Noraereul Bureuneun Iyu) - SeeU ## 다 함께! (Da Hamkke!) - SeeU, UNI ## 달빛 걸음 (Dalbit Georeum) - SeeU ## 도시의 눈물 (Dosiui Nunmul) - SeeU ## 또다른사랑 (Ttodareunsarang) - UNI ## 무중력 소년 소녀 (Mujungsyeok Sonyeon Sonyeo) - UNI ## 미로정원 (Mirojeongwon) - UNI ## 바다의 정령 (Badaui Jeongryeong) - SeeU ## 반격 (Bangyeok) - SeeU ## 발랄한 악담 (Ballalhan Akdam) - UNI ## 봄이 지나 (Bomi Jina) - SeeU ## 빛의 문 (Bichui Mun) - SeeU ## 사랑은 이중나선 (Sarangeun Ijungnaseon) - SeeU ## 소원 바람 (Sowon Baram) - SeeU ## 야쿠르트 아줌마 (Yakureuteu Ajumma) - SeeU ## 어제, 오늘, 내일 (Eoje, Oneul, Naeil) - UNI ## 에르아의 보석 (ERUA-ui Boseok) - SeeU ## 영원 (Yeongwon) - SeeU ## 오랜만이야 (Oraenmaniya) - UNI ## 용기 내서 프러포즈 (Yonggi Naeseo Propose) - SeeU, UNI ## 원했던 삶일까 (Wonhaetdeon Salmilkka) - SeeU ## 유니버스데이 (Universe Day) - SeeU ## 저 문을 나서면 (Jeo Muneul Naseomyeon) - SeeU ## 첫 눈이 온다면 (Cheot Nuni Ondamyeon) - UNI ## 태평양산 새우튀김 (Taepyeongyangsan Sae-utwigim) - UNI ## 투명드래곤 (Tumyeong Dragon) - SeeU ## 한밤의 꿈 (Hanbam-ui Kkum) - SeeU ## 행복한 유성 (Haengbokhan Yuseong) - SeeU ## 회색거울 (Hoesaekgeoul) - UNI ## 흔적 (Heunjeok) - SeeU Latin original songs (4 songs) # DAIGO-P ## Locus Iste - BIG AL, Bruno, Clara, MAIKA, Prima, Sweet ANN, Tonio ## Uxor tua non sum - Prima # Onyuu-P ## Agnus Dei - Megurine Luka # Unknown Producer ## Meditation, crimson dawn - KAITO Malay original songs (13 songs) # Faief Omar ## Berdiri Aku - Galaco ## Simfonika Yang Kita Dua Cipta - Galaco ## Tak Mengapa - Galaco # IzAd ## Angkasa/IzAd - Hatsune Miku # LuqManLuq ## Bawakan Lagu Ku Ke Angkasa - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka ## Jangan Putus Asa - Hatsune Miku ## Nada Yang Kita Gubah Bersama - Hatsune Miku ## Ungkap Kata Cinta - Hatsune Miku # Officer Diana ## AKU TAKDE DUIT - Flower ## Mimpi - GUMI # Pangeran Wiguan ## Saat Merindukan Mu - Hatsune Miku # Unknown Producer ## Dia - IA, YOHIOloid ## Permulaan Baru - IA, YOHIOloid Portuguese original songs (2 songs) # GRPs Games ## Realidade Irreal - GUMI # Unknown Producer ## Canção Dos Que Foram Etéreos - Clara Russian original songs (2 songs) # Qrentest Nenteth ## 「N」 - Sachiko (with Japanese) # Yugami-P ## Зимние ребенка (Zimniye Rebenka) - KAITO (with Japanese) Spanish original songs (345 songs) # AJ/Music ## Declaración De Amor - MAIKA ## Desde El Cielo - Bruno, Hatsune Miku, KAITO ## Dimensión - MAIKA ## Existence Fragment - Hatsune Miku ## GUERRA ROJA - IA, YOHIOloid ## HERO/AJ/Music - Fukase ## I'M ALIVE - Hatsune Miku ## La Luz Del Sonido - Hatsune Miku ## La Reina De Mis Sentimientos - Bruno, KAITO ## Metros Sobre El Cielo - MAIKA ## Prueba De Amor - Hatsune Miku ## Se Feliz - MAIKA ## Siempre Te Amare - KAITO ## Solo Tal Vez - YOHIOloid # Aensland ## Hollow Girl † Maledictis - Hatsune Miku # AkuP ## Lavanda - Hatsune Miku ## Magia de Amor - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## Seguiré aquí - Hatsune Miku # Akuo ## Quiero un Dinosaurio - Clara, MAIKA # AlexTrip Sands ## Besitos Chiquititos - Hatsune Miku ## Calypso Train - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## El Patán - Hatsune Miku ## La Llegada - Hatsune Miku ## La Samba del Amor - Hatsune Miku ## La triste tarde de Abril - Bruno, Camui Gackpo, Clara, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, MAIKA ## Pedrito - MAIKA ## Verónica - Bruno, Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku # Apol ## Modo Repetición - Clara # Belzer-P ## Crossed Lines - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin ## Rose Flame - Megurine Luka, VY2 # Blue Key ## Kill the Heartbreaker - Bruno, Clara ## Sentimientos de un amor prohibido - Bruno, Clara ## Story of a chained child - Clara # CYO Style ## Amarte a morir - MAIKA ## Después de un humano ser - MAIKA ## El color de los Sueños - Bruno, Clara ## En tu mirar - MAIKA ## Hasta el cielo - MAIKA ## Imagínate Mi Amor - MAIKA ## Orbitando en tu corazón - Hatsune Miku ## Party all the night Yeah!! - MAIKA ## Quien Va a Perder - MAIKA ## Soy de el - MAIKA ## Sueño con volverte a ver - MAIKA ## Tu Sonrisa - Hatsune Miku ## Un día de Amistad - Clara # Cepillo Cuevas ## Alguien Más - Hatsune Miku ## Despiértame - Hatsune Miku ## Kimono Rosa - Hatsune Miku ## Sin Ti - Hatsune Miku # ChikaraP ## Navidad - MAIKA # Cla Factory ## Ganas de Vivir - Bruno, Clara, VY2 # ClΔckworkSinger ## El Cucuy - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA (with English) ## La Tierra sin Muerte - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA # Cyan Pluss ## No vuelvas+ - Clara ## Prisionero - Bruno, Clara ## White Day - MAIKA # Darius the Rider ## A tu lado estaré - Kagamine Rin ## Gracias por tanto amor - GUMI, Kagamine Rin ## Un Nuevo Mundo - Megurine Luka # Drago UNO ## TACTICA - Clara # Echu G ## Bloke DE MIER%& - MAIKA ## Camina con amor - MAIKA ## Como yo - MAIKA ## Correr en el espíritus amor - MAIKA ## Cristal - MAIKA ## Duerme con luz - MAIKA ## El miedo viene el final - MAIKA ## En mi huellas en mi mano - MAIKA ## En mi piel - MAIKA ## En mi sueños - MAIKA ## Escudo - MAIKA ## Estoy llamando - MAIKA ## Grasias - MAIKA ## Hojas invierno - MAIKA ## La chave de raton - MAIKA ## La luz de alemán - MAIKA ## Lo que soy/EchuG - MAIKA ## Luces belleza - MAIKA ## MIER%& - MAIKA ## Maldición - MAIKA ## Mejor dia - MAIKA ## Menos especial - MAIKA ## Miradas de marfil - MAIKA ## Mirame que estoy - MAIKA ## Mirando al cielo - MAIKA ## Muy roto - MAIKA ## No eres real - MAIKA ## No esta contigo - MAIKA ## No mire así - MAIKA ## No te deje sin mi - MAIKA ## Nunca cambia - MAIKA ## Por mas y mas - MAIKA ## Por no hablar - MAIKA ## Por su mentira - MAIKA ## Por ti/February - MAIKA ## Por ti/July - MAIKA ## Por un camino - MAIKA ## Que adivine quien soy - MAIKA ## Que paso - MAIKA ## Que tu perdiste - MAIKA ## Que voy a seguir - MAIKA ## Quiero baila - MAIKA ## Recordé - MAIKA ## Romper él hechizo - MAIKA ## Se viene correr - MAIKA ## Si mi amor - MAIKA ## Silencio - MAIKA ## Solo dime por que - MAIKA ## Solo para ver - MAIKA ## Sos un hijo de pu/&% - MAIKA ## Soy el troll - MAIKA ## Soy horror - MAIKA ## Tan fuerte - MAIKA ## Tengo que calmar - MAIKA ## Tengo una bomba - MAIKA ## Una hermosa luna - MAIKA ## Una nueva en mi dia - MAIKA ## Vivir para mi - MAIKA ## Voy a seguir - MAIKA ## Ya no tengo nin un sabor - MAIKA # Elekitel ## Sharing The World - Hatsune Miku (with Chinese, English and Japanese) # Empath-P ## A Banshee named 42 - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA # Espero ## Hysteresis - VY2 (with English, Japanese and nonsensical) # Ezequiel Casas ## Felicidad - Hatsune Miku # Gerson Zepeda ## Bala Perdida - MAIKA ## Gata - MAIKA ## No volverá - MAIKA # Giuseppe ## Derroche - Bruno, Clara ## El Makoki - Bruno ## El Trenecito - Bruno, Clara ## Máxima presión - Bruno, Clara # Heart ★ Breaker ## Ballroom Breakdown - Bruno, Clara ## END WITH YOU - MAIKA (with English and Japanese) ## Estamos Viviendo - MAIKA # Hidaomari ## DIN DANtime - Clara, MAIKA ## Exodus/Hidaomari - Clara, IA, Mew # HorizonsP ## Anthem for the Silent Souls - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Backwards/horizonsP - Clara, Hatsune Miku, MAIKA (with English) ## Borderline/HorizonsP - Clara, Hatsune Miku, KAITO, MAIKA, MEIKO, Macne Nana, YOHIOloid (with English) ## CAEB - De Torres y Murallas - MAIKA ## Charmed behind the Gemini Masks - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Cicadas Never Sleep - Bruno, Clara, Megurine Luka ## Cliché(s) - Clara, MAIKA, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Colorada - Clara, Kagamine Rin, MAIKA, Nekomura Iroha ## Despertares - Clara ## Escorpio - Nekomura Iroha, Ruby ## Esquinera - Clara, MAIKA, Megurine Luka, Nekomura Iroha ## Hetaira - Clara, MAIKA, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Inland Cycle - MAIKA (with English) ## Lights From Nowhere - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Liminales - MAIKA ## Maratra (got me like) - Bruno, DEX ## Muse among the muses - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Nezvanova - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Pa'l hogar (tell 'em) - Clara, MAIKA, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Qué Dirán - Clara, MAIKA ## Redescubriendo a Amélie - Clara ## Reina Mora - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA, Nekomura Iroha ## Roast Me (tender) - Clara, Hatsune Miku, MAIKA, Macne Nana, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Tic-Tac-Hoe - CYBER DIVA, Clara, MAIKA, Megurine Luka (with English) ## Vidas Simultáneas - Clara ## World of Light - Clara, Megurine Luka (with English) ## ZER - DAINA, MAIKA (with English) # INahual ## Hue - Hatsune Miku # IRLVenus ## Indecisive - Hatsune Miku (with English) # Iris14alicantes ## Bruno Bruno ★ Go! Go! ☆ In the Burning Night - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Clara Clara★Fever Roaring Super Night - Clara ## FAME GAME - Clara ## Failure isn't Allowed - Clara, Flower, Kagamine Rin, MAIKA (with English) ## MAIKA MAIKA☆Romantic Day and Crazy Love - MAIKA ## Mind's Heart - MAIKA ## Song of Feels for you - Clara, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, MAIKA, Megurine Luka # Joshua Lee ## SunSet Skies - CYBER DIVA, CYBER SONGMAN, DAINA, DEX, MAIKA (with English) # Keitaro16x ## ANA - Clara ## ANDROMANIA - Bruno ## COLOREANDO DÍAS GRISES - MAIKA ## Exequias - Clara ## La Tierra Prometida - Clara ## La ultima visita de Alicia - Clara ## Perdóname - Clara ## SOLEDAD - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Sentimientos Tontos - Clara ## Sistema Recargado - Clara ## Tema Alternativo - Clara ## The dark secret - Clara # Killjoy-P ## Perdón/Killjoy-P - MAIKA # Kiriel C ## Mirando al Cielo - MAIKA # Kotoba A ## Aún Asi Me Miras - Hatsune Miku ## Robarme El Aire - MAIKA # Kuromotto ## Donde Estas - Hatsune Miku ## Recuerdos y Promesas - Hatsune Miku # La Romi pa'tu consu ## 10 años de la diva virtual - GUMI, Kokone ## Ay, Papito - Flower ## Confused Heart - Bruno, CYBER SONGMAN, Kizuna Akari ## El Disparate - CYBER DIVA, Kokone ## El Príncipe - Flower, GUMI, Rana ## El cuarto oscuro y lo que sucedió ahí - GUMI (with Japanese) ## Entendelo - Hatsune Miku ## Está bien lo que pasó - Kokone, Nekomura Iroha ## Fui a tocar a la plaza - Kokone ## Jodete - Tone Rion ## La Guerra - Bruno, GUMI, Rana, WIL, YUU ## La Guitarra - Bruno, Kokone ## La Insesante Lucha De Dos Hombres - Bruno, GUMI, Kokone, Nekomura Iroha ## Manga De Trolazos - Nekomura Iroha ## No es pa'los parientes - GUMI, Kokone ## Perdí El Bondi - Nekomura Iroha, Tone Rion ## Perdón/La Romi pa'tu consu - Flower, KYO, Utatane Piko ## Rap With Me Now - Flower, Kokone, MAYU, Rana, Tone Rion ## Será mi decisión - Utatane Piko ## Sos Un Boludo - Rana ## Sé que - GUMI ## Terminar - GUMI, Kokone, Nekomura Iroha, Rana ## Tu mano quiero tomar - Bruno, CYBER SONGMAN (with English) # Laura Megurine ## Abismo - MAIKA ## Abyss/Laura Megurine - DAINA, MAIKA (with English) # Lorenly ## AYWAKUQ - MAIKA ## Agua Secreta, Tierra lejana - GUMI ## Amarilis - GUMI ## Ausencia - MAIKA ## Cactus Triste - MAIKA ## Clavelina - GUMI, MAIKA ## Cálida Esperanza - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kagamine Rin, Kokone, Merli ## En Flor! - MAIKA ## Jessique - GUMI ## Lejos - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Life/Lorenly - Hatsune Miku ## Magnolia - Hatsune Miku ## Noche Estrellada - Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, VY1 ## Poema de Mentiras - MAIKA ## Rita Sueña - GUMI, MAIKA ## Soy nube - MAIKA ## Suspirando Amor - MAIKA ## Te amaré - MAIKA ## Verde - Hatsune Miku # Macbeth ## Dulce Ironía - MAIKA # Mario ## En Paz Vuela - MAIKA ## Fodeus Noctis - Clara, MAIKA ## Fuimos Niños - MAIKA ## Hipocrita Amistad - MAIKA # Marvin Valentin ## Incomprehensible - MAIKA # Maxis03 ## Incendio - MAIKA ## Soy Un Robot - MAIKA ## Ángel De La Soledad - MAIKA # Miguel Marín ## Adiviname - Bruno ## Atrévete - MAIKA ## Aventurando - Clara ## Bailalo - MAIKA ## Combate Espiritual - MAIKA ## Confusión - Bruno ## Desconéctate - Bruno ## Fiesta - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Marioneta - MAIKA ## Misión - Clara ## Muévelo - Bruno ## Nadie Como Yo - Clara ## No Es El Fin - MAIKA ## No Voy A Rendirme - MAIKA ## Prisionera - Clara ## Quiero Clavar - Bruno ## Quiero Verte Bailar - MAIKA ## Retorno - Bruno ## Te Extraño/Miguel Marín - Clara ## Un Ser En Mi - MAIKA ## Vamos A La Fiesta - Clara ## ¡No Me Olvides! - Clara # Nil Prosciutto ## Dilema/Nil Prosciutto - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Requiem De Los Suspendidos Beta - Bruno # Planty-P ## Gravedad del Amor - Bruno, Clara # Quetzalcoatl ## Rosary - Hatsune Miku # Riten ## Unlocked by reality - Hatsune Miku # SHINDEHAI ## La Luz del Éxito - Bruno, Clara (with Japanese) # SarvariDAW ## Cuando el acónito florezca - MAIKA ## Exilio - Bruno, MAIKA ## Nyarlathotep - MAIKA # Shikamaru-P ## Clara Æri - Bruno, Clara ## コーヒーのキス (Coffee no Kiss) - Clara # Shio Cardona ## Amanecerá - MAIKA ## Ponerse la bata no es suficiente - MAIKA ## Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal - MAIKA # Spikatto ## Yo sueño - Clara, MAIKA # Steampianist ## The Night/Steampianist - KAITO # Tona Reyna ## DICEN - Hatsune Miku # VTM ## Cerca de ti - MAIKA ## Libérate - MAIKA, MEIKO ## Lo Que Soy/VTM - MAIKA ## Mi Deseo - MAIKA # YZYX ## Hyperconectados - MAIKA # Yesi-chan ## Succubus/Yesi-chan - IA # Yohualtica ## Amanecer - Clara, MAIKA ## Carta de Amor/Yohualtica - MAIKA ## Noche - MAIKA ## Nostalgia/Yohualtica - MAIKA ## Soledad - MAIKA ## Traición - Clara, MAIKA ## Tu Voz - MAIKA # Unknown Producer ## Abre tu mente. - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA ## Acto Final - Hatsune Miku ## Affection - Clara, MAIKA ## Al escondite - Hatsune Miku ## Amamos La Musica - Hatsune Miku (with English) ## Amor, amor, amor - Bruno ## Aquella Fantasía - MAIKA ## Aurora/Ang3lix - MAIKA ## COMO ESTAS? - Hatsune Miku ## Cuando... - KYO ## Cuantas porkerias - MAIKA ## De a dos - MAIKA ## Descubrí - Bruno, Clara ## Desesperacion - MAIKA ## El Ritmo De La Ciudad - Hatsune Miku ## El Sueño Murió - Hatsune Miku ## El mar y la tierra - Bruno, Clara ## Encuentro cosplayer - Bruno, Clara ## Fomalhault - Clara ## Fruta - Clara, MAIKA ## Huntress - MAIKA ## La danza de la luna - MAIKA ## Luz de Estrella - MAIKA ## Maremagno - Clara ## Mi fantasma - MAIKA ## Mi sueño - Clara ## No te detengas - Bruno, MAIKA, Sweet ANN ## Nuevas Esperanzas - Hatsune Miku ## Nuntiandi in finem - MAIKA ## Oracion De Miku - Hatsune Miku ## Para Ti - MAIKA ## Pescador de Hombres - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Por Una Rosa - Clara ## Recuerdos Inolvidables - MAIKA ## SOÑAR - GUMI, Hatsune Miku ## Sacrificio Gurodoll - MAIKA ## Sacrilegio, Suicidio - Bruno, Clara ## Solitaria Agonía - MAIKA ## Solo pienso en ti - MAIKA ## Te encontraré - Clara ## Te extrañare - MAIKA, YOHIOloid ## Todo El Mundo Me Conoce - AVANNA, Clara ## Tu Eras - Bruno, Clara ## Tus Ojos, el Secreto - Bruno, Clara ## Vamos a cantar otra vez - Clara, MAIKA ## Vulpecula et Anser - Bruno, Clara, SeeU ## Y tus cosas en la puerta... - Clara ## Ya No Me Importa - Hatsune Miku Tagalog original songs (1 song) # Hans Cleofe ## Maskara - Megurine Luka Thai original songs (5 songs) # ArtDavidAlternativeMusic ## ล่องลอย (Lông Loi) - Megurine Luka ## โลกจินตนาการ (Lôok Jin Ta Naa Kaan) - Megurine Luka # Permkami ## Miss U - Hatsune Miku ## ตามสัญญา (Tam Sanya) - Hatsune Miku # Unknown Producer ## MY LIGHT แสงที่ฉันจะไป.. (MY LIGHT Saeng Thi Chan Cha Pai..) - Hatsune Miku Nonsensical original songs (9 songs) # Espero ## Hysteresis - VY2 (with English, Japanese and Spanish) # Hull ## EXEC RESOLUTION／. - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) # Kafyu ## PiPiPiPiPuPu - Chika # KururinpaP ## ニャンマー (Nyanmar) - Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) # Lorenly ## Nautilus - Bruno, Clara, MAIKA # Powapowa-P ## Stoy. - Megurine Luka # Sudachi ## ロスト・サーカス (Lost Circus) - Hatsune Miku # Uta-P ## 古の森へ －終焉の詩－ (Inishie no Mori e -Shuuen no Uta-) - Megurine Luka (with Japanese) # Yuuhi ## Vida - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin (with Japanese) Category:Blog posts